Alice's Curse
by shel-shel
Summary: What if Alice unlocks surpressed memories? What would happen to her and Jasper? What willshe learn about her past?
1. Preface

**So I really don't know if anyone has done this, but I always thought and wondered about Alice's past life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

* * *

_Preface _

* * *

I don't know why I was cursed with these visions. But somehow I was meant to have them. I just wish I had a purpose to this gift, this curse. Was this a sign for my future? Or was it something else? 

From the moment i had my first vision I knew that I was going to be different. I knew I was going to have a _very _long life. My name is Mary Alice Brandon. 

* * *

**I know my preface sucks but hey i'm in class writing. **


	2. Past Days

**I really don't know if anyone has done something like this. This is ssort of my view on Alice's past. And the reason why her visions have been so strange lately. **

* * *

I don't know why I was cursed with these visions

I was born October 4, 1901 as Mary Alice Brandon. My parents were delighted at my birth. I was more or less daddy's little girl. I had him wrapped around my finger and got almost everything that I ever wanted. The newest toys, porcelain dolls that had the most beautiful faces imaginable, new dresses that were full of lace and frills. I loved my life.

Three years later I was told by my mother that I was going to be a big sister.

"Mary Alice, I have some very good news." My mother called to me sweetly.

I was in the patio having a pretend tea party with my favorite dolls and stuffed animals that were always kept clean and spot less, and dressed up in little cloths that closely resembled mine.

"What is the good news mother?" I asked with out looking at her and pouring my pretend tea to my stuffed pink rabbit that was in a little bonnet and garden dress that had the same pattern.

"Well dear…" she knelt down to my level and placed her hand gently on my small shoulder. And in a small slow and gentle voice spoke the words that may forever haunt me but also provide comfort. "Sweetie your going to be a big sister." At that moment I felt so lucky to have a baby sister or brother. I really hoped it was a little sister. I wanted someone to play with and dress up with. I hugged my mother so tightly. I was going to be the happiest person in the world.

Months passed by and it felt like an eternity. When my mother first told me she was going to have a baby, I thought that she was going to go some where or wait for the stork to come. Instead my mother's belly grew a lot. I thought she was getting fat from all of the food she would eat. I asked her about that one day. She laughed a little. I didn't really think it was very funny. I mean my little sibling could be lost.

She would then take my little hand and place it on her rapidly growing stomach where I would feel a little thing in her moving. I was curious to how she could do that. But she would pick me up in to her chair that was out in the patio that I would play in for hours upon hours. And she would tell me about the baby and how we would be the best of friends. Oh it was a wonderful dream and I wish it would be come reality.

I never knew how much more bigger my mother could get. Every morning at breakfast my mother would have to place her hand gently but also supporting herself, as she would slowly lower herself in the chair which would always end up with her in the chair in a thud. When I went to show her one of my little drawings and tried to hug her, my little arms could barely fit around her gigantic stomach. The next morning I woke up to find my grandmother in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Grandmamma what are you doing here?" I asked drowsily, rubbing my eyes and carrying my favorite stuffed rabbit.

"Oh hello there dear sweetheart, your breakfast is almost done." She greeted me with a warm smile that every grandmother in the world must possess. She gave me one of her hugs I would always receive when she saw me, I could always remember her perfume and how it always smelled like a summer's day mixed with beautiful wildflowers that can be found in almost every untouched meadow.

"Grandmamma where is my mother and daddy?" I questioned as she handed me a plate and started to cut my blueberry pancakes, allowing the fresh blueberries to release their juices.

"Dear your mother and father are at the hospital. Sweetie you are a big sister. When your grandfather comes back we will go to the hospital to see your new baby sister." She said with her famous smile. I can't believe that I got my wish. I got my little baby sister. I was already contemplating all of the things we were going to do.

After I had breakfast my grandpapa came in the house, I already had my coat on. I read toward the door and I ran right into his legs.

"Whoa, slow down there Alice. Where's the fire?" He asked picking me up.

I looked down and smiled. "Grandpapa I have a baby sister!" I told him, his face lit up he knew I was excited.

"Oh I know, she's a beautiful little baby." He set me down and knelt down to the floor pulled something out of his pocket. He hid the surprise in his hands and then looked at me. "Alice you are a big girl now. You're a big sister today. I have a present to show you."

He opened his hands and revealed a necklace. It was a little gold locket that was shaped in a heart and had an A on one side and the other side an M. I presumed the A was meant for Alice and the M for Mary. Oh silly me the M is supposed to me the front and the A in the back. I noticed at every point on both letters there was a small diamond.

"I know I should wait until you get a little bit older but I couldn't resist your going to lonely for a while but don't worry." He then began to place the locket around my neck. I hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

A while later we were at the hospital in my mother's room. She was in a bed holding a blanket and smiling. My father was standing above my mother's bed looking down at his newest child. My grandpapa cleared his throat that signaled to my parents that I was here.

"Ah Mary Alice, I'm very sorry that your mother and I sis not tell you where we were or that we left to go to the hospital." He picked me up and set me next to my mother that was holding the bundle of cloth. "Mary Alice this is your little sister Cynthia." My mother said so tenderly.

"Alice! Alice wake up."

**

* * *

**

**Remember to R&R **


	3. Are you alright?

"Alice….Alice." It was my Jasper's voice.

"Alice." He spoke my name again. I wonder how many times he has said my name and I haven't answered my soul mate. I turned away from my computer and looked over at his sweet face.

"I'm very sorry Jazz, but I wasn't listening." I spoke tenderly to him, giving him a deep and tender kiss on the lips.

"Hmm I think I'm a very lucky man to have you as my wife." He spoke quietly in my ear. "Now I was asking what movie did you want to see?" He was still in his whisper position when he said this. He moved out and kissed my lips very assonantly and now was kissing my neck.

"I don't care too much, any movie will be fine." I spoke longingly; he was now moving away from kissing my neck and was now moving down toward my chest. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and spoke. "Hey save that for later." I said softly, and huge smile grew on his face.

We walked in to the basement which was made into a sort of entertainment room. It was like our own personal in house theater. Rosalie and Emmett were already in there giggling and kissing as they always do when they are alone. Jasper and I sat next to them on the huge leather sofa that was positioned in the middle of the room.

"Hey, is anyone else going to join us?" I asked.

"Nah, Edward and Bella are at his meadow or something, and Carlisle and Esme are out hunting for the weekend. So in other words we basically have the whole house to ourselves." Emmett said placing a disk into the DVD player and pressing the play button on the remote. The movie that they had chosen was 'Hide and Seek'. I've only seen this movie a few times before. I haven't really liked it too much but I suppose if that's what they want to see then I'll survive.

The movie is basically about this man's wife commits suicide and he and his daughter must cope with it. The n his daughter has found a new _Imaginary_ friend and she says that she and Charlie love to play hide and seek. But when a friend, Elizabeth, of the father, David, finds his friend dead in the bathtub of his house he starts panicking. He goes over to his daughter, Emily, Who says that David was Charlie and that he killed her mother and now the friend, Elizabeth. In the end the father gets killed and I was revealed, well at least in the version I saw, that Emily may also have a multiple personality disorder, like her father. And Emily now lives with Katherine. I really didn't care that much for the movie; the plot was kind of familiar to me. But I just don't remember where from.

While I was trying to concentrate and figure out where I had seen that plot from Jasper was playing with my short spiked hair, he had been doing this through out most of the movie. Most of the people that know us know we have a connection but they just don't know how deep it is. Jasper could sense others emotions and I knew he would know if I was worried about something, like I am now.

My mind could show me images from the future. They weren't always certain to happen but most of the time they did. Some would say it's a very useful gift to have, but it's more like a curse than anything. The few things I cannot see have caused a sort of rift in my adoptive family. I cannot see the werewolves. When I saw Bella supposedly jump to her death from that cliff while we were gone, I didn't see her get saved. That's because Jacob Black, a werewolf, saved her. I had already told Rosalie and apparently Edward had found out and tried to get himself killed.

I had never really forgiven myself for that. Only Jasper knew how much I blamed myself about that. I know Edward and Bella always talked about who's fault it was but now they don't talk about that subject anymore. I can see why. Jasper has tried to help me cope; he hates to see me like that.

My mind also held secrets that were surprised for unknown reasons. They were held back in the deepest parts of my mind. I still don't know if I can even reach those and unlock them. They would probably explain the reason why I have this curse. This curse that has caused so much pain and so much hurt in the people I love and care about. But this curse has also helped me find Jasper. My true love. My soul mate. My life.

"Hey, Alice, anything bothering you?" Jasper whispered to me, Rosalie and Emmett were already up from the leather couch. Emmett was pulling the DVD from the slot and placing it back into it's correct case and returning it to the shelf. He and Rosalie finally left the room. I turned to Jasper, I was confused. He knew it too.

"Jasper, what's wrong with me?" I asked burring my head into his chest. He was trying to calm me down, even with his gift he couldn't do that. Lately my gift of seeing the future has been, bad. I can only see bits and pieces of the future. It's not very useful.

"Alice, there is nothing wrong with you. You're perfect." He said reassuringly. I don't know if he could make it better.

"No I'm not perfect. I'm…..I'm I don't know anymore. I'm just so confused now. I mean all my visions are messed up. I can only see a few bits and pieces that make no sense. I mean I can't even see if the Volturi is coming for Bella." I sighed.

"Bella's changed already. They won't come here." He said kissing my head.

"You promise?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I promise." He said.

"Cynthia! Mary Alice! Time to come down stairs for breakfast." I was dreaming beautifully to. I wish she would just call me Alice.


	4. Headaches

"Cynthia! Mary Alice! Time to come down stairs for breakfast." I was dreaming beautifully to. I wish she would just call me Alice. I unwillfully got out of my bed and started to walk down stairs in my nightgown that was now covered by a pink bathrobe. I could already hear my sister down stairs talking to my parents. I was about to walk down stairs when my head began to hurt.

I thought I was done being sick. I had no fever, just my head hurt for a second and I thought I saw something. I saw my sister running up the stairs and she slipped on a wrinkle in the rug and crashed into the banister, causing about and inch long cut on her head, and then tipping over a vase that held a few yellow tulips. And this all happened at 6:00 Am sharp. I looked over at the clock next to me. That was in two minutes.

I brushed it off and went back down stairs. I took my place at the table right across from my sister. "Pardon me for being so late." I said quietly. My parents have always been loving but now they have been becoming more and stricter. I couldn't be so carefree. I was only fifteen. According to them I should be busy finding a person to be my husband, well at least according to my mother. I kept telling them that I will find someone, eventually. And that person will be my true love. My soul mate.

"It's alright Mary Alice. Just be sure that it doesn't happen again." My father said. My father was always more or less nicer to me than my mother was. My mother was stricter with me and my siblings. "If you could please, call me Alice instead of Mary Alice." I whispered to my father. He smiled at me, and gave me a slight pat on the back. "Sure thing Mary- I mean Alice. Sure thing Alice." My father said correcting his mistake. I smiled, finally someone called me Alice.

"No, no, no!" My mother screamed from across the table. "No you WILL be called Mary Alice." She protested. I had only been down stairs for a few seconds and all of a sudden my mother is having a huge fit over nothing.

"Cynthia, dear would you please go up stairs while your father and I have a talk with Mary Alice in the living room." My mother turned over to my sister who was playing with a piece of fruit on her plate. "Okay mommy." She said sweetly. Her dark curls bounced each time her foot touched the ground as she raced toward the stairs.

"Now Mary Alice –"My mother was cut off by a sudden thud up stairs and an ear piecing shriek from my sister. We all ran up the stairs and found my sister crying by the banister. She had little streams of tears rolling down her face, then coming to her chin and letting gravity pull them to the ground where they were starting to form puddles.

My eyes moved up to her face that was framed by misarranged curls and there I saw it. It was a cut. Not very deep but it was sure long enough, it was about an inch. Just like what I saw when I was coming down stairs. I looked over on the floor and sure enough there was a vase that had a few yellow tulips in it on the floor, with water still trickling from the vase.

I stood next to a wall that was off to the side of where my sister had fallen. I watched my parents pick her put from the ground. She was still sobbing, and so was I. How did I know that was going to happen? This was not the first time that this has happened to me. It's happened before to me. They've actually been around since I was really little. I remember after Cynthia was born I had to play by myself a lot. I would play in my little patio by myself having pretend tea parties with y stuffed animals.

I would always get these headaches and then see something. I kind of brushed it off after I told anyone who was near about what I had just experienced. Just lately they've become more enduring. I can sort of control them. I've also learned to keep them to myself. My parents were starting to worry about me, they thought I was crazy. I remember them always visiting the doctor. This doctor that they visited would run all of these tests on me. According to him they wanted to 'evaluate my mental statuses whatever that meant.

I think I would know if I was insane.

"Alice, will you go and get a wet cold cloth from the bathroom." My father called to me. I was in a daze.

"Alice!" He screamed a little louder. I remembered my previous instructions that I was told. I raced down the hall into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and poured the cold water over it. Rung it out a bit and raced over to my father. "Thank you Alice." He said kindly. My mother glared at him. I don't think he really noticed. He then began to press the cloth on my sister's cut.

"Now Cynthia what did we learn from all of this?" He questioned her. She was whimpering. Oh dear lord she just cut herself, it's not like she has broken her leg or anything.

"That running up the stairs over a wrinkled rug is bad." She was still sobbing; I really do see why people call her a crybaby at school.

After, my parents took my sister to the doctor to treat the wound better and make sure she was alright. I was left at home alone trying to clean up the spilt water from the floor and get the flowers back in the vase. I was wondering. What if the doctor wasn't wrong about performing those tests? He could probably find the root to me and these sort of _visions_ that I have been having. Am I really Insane?

"Alice." I someone call me.


	5. What's wrong?

"Alice." I heard Edward call my name this time. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him, I mean a part of me really wants to blame him for all of the stress that has caused my visions to be messed up. I reluctantly tried to avoid answering him. But when your _brother_ has _other _ways of talking to you then you're kind of forced to talk to him. Some days I wished I was like Bella and immune to Edward peeking through my mind.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Well aren't we crabby today." He snickered. I know he wanted to only help Bella when he asked me to look into the future harder and more specifically at the Volturi to see if they were coming for her. Ever since then I've been having trouble with my vision. Partially I kind of blame Edward for my holey visions, but it was for a good cause, Bella is like a sister to me and I was happy to do it. But now I think that action may have taken its toll on my visions.

"I'm not crabby." I hissed. I really wasn't crabby; I was just in deep thought. I really didn't want to be disturbed while I was trying to sort this whole ordeal out. I just wish Edward would quit picking in other's thoughts. It's very rude.

"Come on Alice, I know you're crabby. Just tell me what's wrong. Did Jasper do anything to you?" I was shocked by what he said. Jasper would never do anything to harm me. Jasper loved me. And I don't know what wrong with me. I wish I knew more about my past, but all I'm getting now is just these bits and pieces of absolute nothing.

"Jasper did nothing wrong to me. Why would he?" I questioned him in a low tone.

"Alice I'm worried about you. We all are, especially Jasper. What's wrong with you?" Edward was now more sympathetic. I'm not sure why, maybe there was a catch to it.

"Don't be, I'm fine. I think instead we all should worry more about Bella than me. I mean she's a newborn now." Edward pondered my response for a bit.

"You know you are right. But I really don't want to bother her right now. She's remodeling our room." I laughed at that, I taught Bella well. All of those shopping trips. I think a bit of me may have rubbed off on her.

"Oh I see I've taught her well." I laughed.

"And the little freak is back." He said smiling, I think he was glade I was sort of my old self, even if it was just a façade. "Well I think Bella and I should go hunting, I don't want her to be feasting on the townspeople." He got up and started up the stairs, he said his last statement in a worried tone.

I hate to use a façade on my family. It just makes me feel like I'm lying about everything I say. But I don't want them to worry and I don't want them to give all of their attention to me. I know for sure that will make Rose mad.

I wish I knew more about my past, I think if I did then maybe it would explain all of those many questions that I have longed for the answers to. I went back up to my room that I shared with Jasper. I wanted to go back to my computer and do more research. I know I was born and grew up in Biloxi, Mississippi. I didn't know much more else about my past but I knew that it had all of the answers that I needed.

I cradled my face into my hands. I'm worthless. I kept thinking that there is nothing that I can do right anymore. I can't see my visions or anything. I'm very useless, right now. I don't think anyone wants to get predictions from someone who can't see anything.

Just then Jasper and Emmett came walking through the door of the room. Jasper found me at the computer, with my face covered up by my pale hands. He nodded over to Emmett who took that as a sign to go. But he knew I was aware that I saw him already.

"Err…I think Rosalie is calling me." Emmett said leaving.

"Alice, what's wrong now?" Jasper knelt down by my side.

"I'm worthless." I said bluntly. I lifted my head out of my hands and looked at him again. "Jasper, I'm worthless." Jasper shook his head as if he was in shock. His face was a mixture of emotions, ranging from anger, I suspect from Edward or some one else. Sadness, probably blaming himself, and guilt, I don't know why he was and still is the best thing that ever happened in my life.

"Alice, listen to me. You are not worthless. You never will be worthless. I don't even know why you feel that way." He paused for a moment. I think he was trying to figure out who was to blame. But the person to blame was right in front of him. It was me; I was to blame for his anger. I was to blame for this mixture of emotions that he has brewing inside of him.

"I'm the one." I said simply. This broke his train of thought. He blinked a few times at me. "I'm sorry?" He was now confused, another element added to his brew of emotions. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Jasper I'm the one you have to be mad at. There's no one else." I said in a very blunt, even, unemotional tone. Jasper's face twisted from a confused expression to a more angry and sorrowful on.

"Alice," He started, I knew this was probably going to be bad. "You are my light. You are my reason we are here. You are my rock that keeps me grounded from my thirst for humans. You are my…….everything." He said the last sentence with more emotion than the rest. After his statement there was a very long pause.

"Alice what ever is wrong with you tell me." He begged. "I want to help you. Were married, that means that what ever happens to you happens to me." I thought about that for a moment and he was right. I noticed he looked over at the computer where I had a search engine about Biloxi, Mississippi. He turned over to me. "Well it looks like we should take a little road trip. May be we, together, will find some answers." A smile grew on my face, finally answers.


	6. Get a grip

**Okay so to clear up a few things, so far the odd chapters have been flashbacks. And a reviewer asked why Edward doesn't know abot these flashback is because, well I really can't tell you YET. But I suppose I can give a hint. They are supressed memories. That's all I can tell you. **

**Oh and this chappie took me most of my history class to work on. And it was really interesting to we were talking about the russian czars. So I suppose in a way the new character can be created around a certian figure that was associated with a certian 'healer' to the son of Nicholas II of russia and his wife Alexanderia. Bet you can't guess who it is. Cookie to anyone who can get it. **

Also I don't know but someone wrote a review saying I copy catted something? Umm yeah...I didn't. Unless you have a sort of demented mind like mine then maybe you copied me?

I sat in my room

I sat in my room. I was alone. I tried to be withdrawn from my family hoping that this will stop the headaches. They were getting mildly worse. If I said anything to my parents they will send me back to the doctor that kept questioning my sanity. I knew that they try to find some mental issue with me that probably isn't true….or maybe it is true.

_Get a grip Alice you're not crazy. _I was saying to myself. I was sitting on my bed in the fetal position, silently crying. The rain outside of my window was falling harder. It sounded like people pounding on my roof. The harder my crying became, it seemed the harder the rain would fall. _Alice stop, you know if you keep up this charade then you will visit the doctor again. _

I didn't want to see him again. I remember past encounters with him. I remember last time he mentioned to my parents that he was considering sending me to an asylum. No no no no no no NO! That was NOT going to happen. I wouldn't let it. I didn't care if I had to have a façade for the rest of my life. All I wanted was to live my life my way, find my true love and have a few babies with him. I didn't want my hopes, my dreams, shattered because some doctor keeps saying that I need to be admitted to an asylum.

The wind was blowing a bit harder and lighting was striking. My headaches were coming back now. "Oh no." I kept repeating to myself. The headaches were becoming almost unbearable; I wanted to get them out. I had an image appear in my head, I was used to these by now. I always thought that they were nothing and that it was just a déjà vu. I winched in pain and clutched my head, trying not to scream.

I had my vision, I saw the hail. A few moments later there was hail falling. I cried a little harder. I needed to tell my parents. I knew they would never believe me, but maybe I do need help. I gathered my strength together. Wiped my swollen, tear filled eyes. Trying to plan out what I was going to say to my parents. I had a plan and now I had to wait.

After the harsh storm was over, the sun was finally shinning. It looked really promising, but I knew today wasn't going to be promising to me. I took a deep breathe and got dressed before I went down stairs to breakfast. I was at down stairs at the table an hour before breakfast was even served. My parents walked in the room, they were already dressed, they walked past me ten reverted back with worried look on their faces.

"Mary Alice why are you u so early?" My mother said being somewhat comforting. She sat down in the chair next to me and had her arm wrapped around my shoulder. With a worried expression written across her face she looked over at my father.

"Alice, is there something that you want to tell us?" I nodded yes but I tightened my lips together. My eyes felt hot and I knew that I was going to start crying. The hot tears began to fall on my face. They formed little rivers down my cheeks.

"Alice, don't worry we'l listen to what ever you have to tell us." I took a deep breathe. I was going to tell the about the headaches, about the visions. I was going to tell them. I knew what the outcome would be. I had already seen it. But then, then it went blank.

"Mom, papa…" I began I was crying a little bit. " I have been having those headaches again." I said in a whisper. I saw frustration grow on their faces.

"Mary Alice Brandon." My mother said simply. She paused I knew I was in a lot of trouble. "Get your coat on and get in the car. Now. "She said this whole thing in a slow even tone. I could tell by her facial expressions that she was angry.

My father handed me my coat. "Don't worry you'll be fine." He whispered in my ear.

I sat in the back seat of the car. All I could do was look out at the window and wonder what was in store and even better question is, where are we going? I didn't bother to ask my mother where we are going, she would probably yell at me or something. Suddenly I started to recognize the area that we were in. This was going to be one of the worse choices in my life.

Not long after I had noticed where we were I was already inside of the doctor's house. I always hated the house. It was too ordinary. It was actually kind of scary. The doctor was tall, he had dark short hair. He always gave me the sense that he wanted me, he could charm anyone but me. It was like he was doing what I was attempting to do. His façade was charm. He was actually really good at it. But he had no hold over me.

"Well Mr. & Mrs. Brandon I see Mary Alice is back." He started off low and eerie. "Have you thought about what we had discussed last time?" He started of again. My father looked at my mother. He had a worried expression, they both did.

"Look we know that Mary Alice has these 'headaches' and these supposed 'visions' but honestly don't you think it would be more reasonable to treat her here or just prescribe her medicine?" My mother was actually being somewhat defensive.

The doctor took a long pause and a sly grin was drawn on his face. "Mrs. Brandon, I know you and your husband would like what is best for Mary Alice. But I'm afraid she could be a danger."

"So then what you are suggesting is that we take her to an asylum." He father said those last words slowly. He emphasized the very last word. Tears fell down on my face. That's it my worse fear. My vision had come true.


	7. Sorry

**Well I did have to do some research for this one because Jasper NEEDS a car. Now i'm just wondering why him and Esme don't have one. Well remeber to R&R they make happy and they keep this fic going. Also I do Beta read **

* * *

The car ride with jasper was almost unbearable. Ever since the 1950's, when we first met, we have never fought like this. We never had a yelling match. I can't believe that I have him all worked up, just over these stupid day dream things. What do I even call them? 'Wrenching my marriage dreams' or how about 'worrying everyone that cares about me insane dreams' or worst of all but I think maybe coming true, 'scaring jasper to the point that I think I may lose him…..forever dreams.' No I didn't it to be that lat one.

I think if I lost Jasper then it would be like Edward losing Bella. I'd probably do the same thing. I couldn't live without him, and I know this is hurting him. But I just have this feeling that I need to know what is going on and why I' having these. I think it could help me figure out my past, find out why I did end up in an asylum. And hopefully how I ended up as this…..A vampire.

Jasper was driving his dark blue Lexus IS-F; we were speeding down the highway at just over double the posted speed limit. He was looking ore at the road then over at me, who was looking out at the window. I glanced over at him, it looked like he was wincing in some sort of pain. I moved away from the window and put my hand gently on his shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief; I'm not sure why he had nothing to pressure him, unless. Unless I was causing him to be this tense, to make him be under so much pressure.

"Jazz." I said in a quiet voice. I looked over at his face, it was motion less. I waited a few moments, there was no change.

"Jazz." I said again and once again he didn't move. I began to think that I had lost him now. I just wanted to jump out of the door on the car and runaway. I wish I could cry now, I just imagined myself crying. With the hot tears making little rivers down my face, just like the rain when it falls down a window.

"Jasper!" I screamed his name this time, and this time it got his attention. He woke up from his sort of trance that he was in. He turned over to me, I knew that he knew I was hurting even more now. Anger was written across my face.

"Alice I am so sorry." He began. "I was trying to figure this who ordeal out. I'm sorry I didn't answer you the first or second times, I was just trying to think of what to say."

He pulled me close to him; my head was resting against his chest. One hand held me in place next to him and the other was steering the car. "Alice you know you are my everything. I don't want you to ever forget that. I know lately our relationship has been strained, but don't worry I will never leave you." He spoke silently to me. His hand that was holding me up was rubbing my back in small circles. I wish I was still human, I would love to hear his heart beat. Feel his warmth that would come off of his body.

"Jazz I will never forget." I said silently to him. I could tell a smile grew on his face, one grew on mine too.

"Never ever?" He asked in a playful voice. For some reason it reminded me of 'Peter Pan', you remember the part when the Wendy and her brothers meet the Lost Boys, and Peter tells them that they never have to grow up, only if they stay in Neverland. I don't know why but this moment is like that scene in the movie.

I never have to grow up, I'll stay looking 19 for ever. In that movie Peter and Wendy fall in love but Wendy has to go back to her home. So Peter has to leave her and go back to Neverland. In the next movie it was shown that even though she stayed in her world and grew up, they were still in love. Jasper in my Peter and I hope I am his Wendy.

"Never ever." I spoke silently and with a smile.

"Do you promise Alice?"

"Of course Jazz. Do you promise?"

"With all of my dead heart, I do promise." He kissed my head and the sun began to set. Our skin began to sparkle and light up the whole car. It felt wonderful; bathing in the sun was something I loved. The sun rays wrapped us up in its red, purple, and orange blankets. In return our skin sparkled and sunrays danced against our skin.

I guess it was a good thing that we were the only ones driving down the highway. If the Volturi had found out that we accidentally been exposed they would probably kill us. But since Jasper and I both have 'gifts' they would make us stay there and live with the for the rest of eternity.

As long as I was with my Jazz I wouldn't care where we were. We could be in the deeps of hell fo all I care and we would still stay together. I knew one of my stupid daydreams wasn't going to come true. 'Wrenching my marriage with Jasper' wasn't going to happen. Jasper and I promised and he never broke a promise.

The night began to set, the full moon in the sky began to light the night sky. The stars in the sky were almost as bright as I had ever seen them. They had shown down on us, just like they were watching me and Jasper, alone on the road. While I was looking at the stars one was flying across the sky.

"Make a wish." Jasper said into my ear, I hadn't realized that he had seen it too. In that instant I closed my eyes and made my silent wish to myself.

"So what did you wish for?" He asked in a seductive and quiet voice. I grinned looking up at him and answered. "I can't tell you, it won't come true then." We kissed as he sped down the highway.

Everything was fine for now atleast.


	8. The Asylum

**Okay so for some reason our school has decided not to cancel school even though there is atleast 4 to 5 inches of snow on the ground. God these retards every other county around is closed. Oh and I live in South Dakota so yeah snow is so fun to drive in. Any who sorry about not updating yesturday, i didn't feel that great.**

**this chappie is in the past...again **

* * *

I was dreading this day. I wish I had never told them about these headaches and these premonitions I had been having. And that doctor. Oh how I hate him, somehow he had a charm that worked on my parents but yet I could see right through it. He wanted me to go to that asylum so badly. But why? That was my million dollar question. Another question was why I was going to the asylum four days before I am supposed to be admitted. According to the doctor it was so I could get used to the place, or if I was in the right asylum.

The drive was long. My parents sat in the front of the car while Cynthia and I sat in the back. I had been trying to read a book, I wasn't paying too much attention to it, and Cynthia was busy looking out at the window and drawing or something.

I was busy, trying to piece together this puzzle. Why did he send me here, I wasn't crazy. I just had really random visions that I have no control over. No, there had to be some other reason why I was being sent here. Of course my parents wouldn't say no to his face, it was that charm that I didn't see. Maybe, just maybe he wanted me to come here and take me away fro my family.

I think now I'm making myself paranoid. But I had that uneasy feeling, that unnerving feeling that you get when you know something isn't right with your world. It's that unnerving tension in the air that bothered me the most. I knew this wasn't right, but I also knew that this _was_ going to happen whether I liked it or not.

Finally after I thought it was enough fake reading for me I marked the page I was currently on and put my book into my bag. Looking outside I was beautiful flowers that were bathed in the sunlight, not a cloud in the sky. It looked like a perfect day. Days like this I would be outside in my mother's garden looking at all of the flowers. But there was a thorn that wrecked this picture perfect scene. The asylum.

The second I saw the asylum my head began to hurt. I placed my right hand on my temple. The pain was so much more potent this time. I closed my eyes tightly and saw my vision. It was me. But I was in pain, someone was hurting me. But why? I was shocked and also expected this. I had to tell my parents this, they had to turn around.

"Mom, do I really need to go to this place?" I asked sweetly.

I huge sigh was let out. "Mary Alice, yes, you must go to this place the doctor said so. And besides you'll hurt Cynthia." She said the last part on a sort of sweet voice. It was like the mother, who had always loved me before, has now changed and some how blamed me for something that never even happened. It was like now she loved my sister more than me. I few tears began to fall, I was quiet for my final minutes of freedom.

It was only a matter of minutes when we pulled into the parking lot of the alyssum. The doctor was outside waiting for us. An evil grin was scribbled onto his face. My family and I got out of the car and we stood in front on the doctor.

"Well I'm glade to see you Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, Cynthia and of course Mary Alice, we've been expecting you for a very long time." He said with a grin, showing his pure white teeth. "It's Alice." I said in a small voice. I didn't think that he would hear me but he turned over to me and smiled. I think he heard me.

He motioned over to two people to get my things from the back f the car. When they had loaded my things into the cart they were behind us. The doctor was showing us around the building, showing us all of the rooms and stuff. I was not as impressed as my parents were. They looked like they loved the place.

"Alice it looks like a nice place, you'll be better in no time." He said putting his arm around me.

"I just have his weird feeling about this place, like something isn't right." I told him.

"You're just nervous. Don't worry in time you'll be used to this place and you'll get better and can come back home."

My dad was trying to make things better, but I doubt that anything he could say will change my views of this place. In a matter of time we had reached my room. It was a simple room, but it seemed different. It had a bed pushed off in one corner, a dresser that was pushed off into the corner opposite it, a desk that was near the bed and a vanity that was next to the dresser. There was another door in there.

"Well Mary Alice I hope you like your new room. You may rearrange the furniture to your liking. I will show your parents out and you can stay here and get used to your room." The doctor said. For some reason that felt like it was the only time he was honest to me.

I kept all of the furniture in place as it was when I saw it. But I did notice a door. I opened it and saw it was a closet, which was sort of strange for an asylum. There were a few hangers and some shelves in there that had needles and bottles of liquid. This was so very strange.

I had all of my things moved in but the time night fell. I turned on a lamp that was on my desk and sat up on my bed reading my book from before. I finally remembered the name of the book I was reading. I was to the part where Jonathan Harker has just realized that he is more of a prisoner in Count Dracula's castle. So basically the beginning still.

I must have fallen asleep. I woke up and I read the clock it said 1:57. I knew it was a bad idea to read before I went to bed. I decided to mark my page again. I started to get ready for bed when I heard muffled voices coming from my closet.


	9. Were in TEXAS

**Okay so I did a bit of research here and I couldn't find any history museums on Wikipedia, so it will be based off one on the Smithsonian museums that I went to in Washington DC and this pioneer museum that I went to in Carnie, Nebraska. **

**And sorry already if I don't get somethings right, but i've never been to Texas, so forgive me!! Anywho this chappie i a present one the next oe will be the chappie that I have been waiting to write. Oh and thank you Mr. Ingalls hand the awsomest movie that told us so much about the battle of the ALAMO, wait the movie is also on TNT. **

We were now entering Texas. It was Jasper's home state; I knew he wanted to see it again. Jasper took the exit that led us right in to the heart of Houston. His eyes attentively looked at all of the new buildings that had been built and tried to remember what was there before. He was trying to comprehend past memories from these places.

I wanted to see some of his past memories too. I wanted to know more about his past, but I knew some of these things I could do. Like see his parents face to face or see his friends and siblings – if he had any. I knew one place where we could probably go to, to learn more about the past. The museum.

I think Jasper had the same intention I did, before I could even open my mouth and speak we were already at the museum. I guess great minds do think alike. We got out of his car and went inside the building. It was a history museum.

Inside it was huge, I could defiantly see at least four different levels and I could defiantly tell that we would spend at least four or five hours here. There were like these tunnels that had pictures inside of them and would have a description that was about that certain picture and why it was in the collection. It was like you really were traveling back into the past.

This trip wasn't just about me; I think Jasper wanted to learn more about his past too. Well at least he has a few memories to visit; I don't even remember anything about my past. Plus I wanted to see where he grew up.

Jasper picked out one of the tunnels to walk through. It was on the second floor, I believe, and it was toward the back. It was marked 1800 – 1850 I was guessing the reason why Jasper picked this tunnel was because this would have the information that he might have needed. He did say that he was born in 1843 so this should have something.

It showed huge blown up black and white pictures of people that were in patches of land in coveralls and dirt on them, I presume that they had been working in the field or something, and then I guy that was in a suit , an old hat that matched to suit and a cane. There was a picture right beside it with this man in the suit, with out the hat this time, and he was shaking hands with a few of the people in the overalls.

I knew this guy in the suit had to be old. His hair line was receding, his sideburns and the rest of his hair was now about as white as I was. Jasper pulled me by him and he wrapped his hand around my waist. "That's Sam Houston." He spoke softly. "He helped Texas separate from Mexico."

I remember something about the battle of the Alamo, and how many people died trying to separate Texas from Mexico. It was a very horrible battle and many people lost their lives. I knew Jasper knew more about this battle then I guess any teacher at our school would, he actually had family that lived through it.

He pulled me over to another picture that had animals on it. There were bison, elk, deer, long horn cattle, ECT. I presumed again that this was out in the prairie. Then it showed people that were on horses with guns. "They are on a cattle drive." He spoke softly again to me. I never knew that there was so much land that was prairie, before they built the city.

Then it showed a house with a family that was standing outside of it. Their eyes were squinted, so it must have been sunny outside when the picture was taken. I saw one of the faces. The hair was light, the nose, eyes, and lips; basically the whole face looked familiar. Then it hit me, it was Jasper. This was his family.

I saw his mother, father; he had two brothers that were taller than his, so I guess they were older than him. Then there were two little girls both with their hair in braids I think. The whole family had the same honey blonde fair hair, the same eyes, nose, mouth all of the kids must have inherited from their parents.

"Jonathan, Matthew, Mae and Eliza." He said softly. We were the only ones in the tunnel, but he was still in a whisper. "John was the oldest, then Matt was about two years older than me and Mae and Liza were about 3 years younger than me." I looked at the picture and every time he said a person's name he would point out the person from the picture and point to them.

I felt like I was the girlfriend that was being introduced to his family. I wish I could have heard their voices and seen them in real life. But that wasn't possible. We were there looking at the picture, Jasper's arm was wrapped around my waist still. A curator had come into the tunnel with a clipboard. I suppose he was doing some museum stuff.

The man walked over to us. He looked about 25-ish. He looked like he just got the job here and was very nervous. But he looked smart, he was slim and slender, honey color hairs much like Jaspers, and he was about 6'1.

"Excuse me, but would you mind taking a survey for the museum." His innocent blue eyes looked at us.

"Sure." Jasper said. He was eyeing the man as if he knew him from some where. The man didn't really notice this. He asked a few questions that had to deal with our favorite exhibit, what else we would like to see in the museum and so on.

"Okay thank you." He put on a new piece of paper on his clipboard and put the paper that had our answers underneath the pile. He then eyed Jasper just like Jasper had done earlier. "If you don't mind can I ask you another question? Don't worry it's not on the survey."

"Err…..Sure." Jasper said with a sort of questioning voice.

"So why have you decided to come to this museum?" He asked.

Jasper's face had lightened up and was now calm. With a smile he answered, "Well I have family that can be traced back here so I wanted to find some part of my history."

"Really? What's your last name?" The man was more intrigued now.

"Whitlock." He said simply.

"Well it must be a small world, that's my last name. Mark Whitlock." He shook Jasper's hand. Jasper's face lit up even more.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Really, that was the name of one of my great-great- great well a few more greats I think uncle. But sadly he died during the Civil War. My mother was telling e the story. He said he was 20 when he was barely 17 and joined the confederate army. She said when the family found out that he went missing they presumed that he was dead. She said that everyone was heart broken. He was so sweet and kind; I remember her telling me that." He looked over at the picture and pointed him out.

"Yeah that's why my parents named me after him." I think at this point Jasper was trying to make him less suspecting.

"This family is so big I guess it would be hard to remember names. And who is this?" He looked over at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mark this is Alice." Mark then shook my hand and said the usual "Nice to meet you Alice."

"Alice is actually my wife. We just got married." Jasper stated proudly.

"Oh well congratulations then."

We exchanged a few more words together when Mark looked up at his watch and found at we had been talking for at least half an hour. "Oh wow time sure flies when you're meeting long lost relatives. Well it was nice meeting you two." He said as he was walking away Jasper managed to ask a few more questions.

"Hey is the Whitlock homestead still here?" Jasper asked in a curious voice.

Mark looked shocked. "Err…. Yeah it is actually. It's just out of town. Oh and if you want more information about the family I suggest going to any of the libraries in town. They should all have news clippings."

We walked over to another tunnel; there was another picture that was blown up. It was a group of Confederate soldiers. I notice Jasper again.


	10. Rasputin

**O'kay so, I've decided that I may re-write chapie 8, there were some mistakes in there. i'm sorry, spell check has betrayed me! Anywho I hope you like this one and the name may give it away. But he influenced this story, sorta. **

**Well i'm gonna post this and then go back to listening to my teacher talking. And i'm happy to say that the snow in MELTING, abut time it's april! **

**Read and review peoples I need more reviews and hits. They keep this story going. **

**Oh and tomorrows chappie may be anouther past one but im not sure yet. Do you want to find out what happens to Alice? **

* * *

I heard a noise coming from my closet

I heard a noise coming from my closet. It was strange because it sounded like someone was talking. But that's crazy why someone would be in _my _closet talking. Maybe it was one of the other, crazy people that were in here. After all this _was _an asylum, there's sure to be some crazy fruit loop out there. Maybe that said crazy fruit loop was in my closet. Oh god this is crazy.

That night was my first night sleeping there, but it was strange. It was strange because it felt like someone or something was watching me sleep. But then I also felt a presence that was protecting me. I felt danger and protection, two complete opposites from one another. Two complete opposites that you would never feel tighter but for some reason I did.

The next morning there was a knock on my door, it was the doctor. He was in his usual white coat, also other things a doctor may normally have, and of course his same evil smirk that only I noticed. He knocked on the a few times I finally responded, "Come in." I said in quiet voice. The next thing that I knew he was in my room. He must have really good hearing.

"Well Alice I see that you are awake. Good, now it is time that you get some breakfast. Then we'll get you into an observation room with a psychologist." He put a hand on my shoulder and was starting to lead me out of my room.

We came into a large cafeteria; there were only about 30 people there. I thought that they had more people here than 30? I put aside that question and got a bowl of oatmeal, an apple and a glass of milk. I took my tray and picked a table that had no one sitting at it. I set down my tray but before I could sit down there were already three people at my table. That's was awesome I already made friends.

"Hi, I'm Susan." She had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen and then she had about shoulder length curly blond hair, the curls seemed to form ringlets sometimes.

"I'm Tom." He had short dark brunette hair, it was almost black, his eyes were a paler blue compared to Susan's.

"And I guess that leaves me, Joseph. But you can call me Joe." He was very funny, his personality wanted to make you laugh. His hair wasn't really curly it was more or less wavy. It was a sandy blond that was about two inches or so longer than Tom's, but still much shorter than Susan's. His eyes were a deep hazel color, almost like stone and he had flicks of green in them. It reminded me of rocks that had collected moss on them.

"I'm Mary Alice, but please call me Alice."

"So what were you doing with Dr. Boswell?" Susan was twirling on of her curls.

"He was showing me around the building." I was picking at my food. I had this feeling that there was something strange in the air. Something that wasn't right here, it seemed that everyone else knew about it too. I wasn't the only one that was immune to his looks.

"I remember a few months ago a new girl, just like you showed up. I wonder what ever happened to her." Joe was looking over at Tom. Both of the boys had smirks on their faces. Susan's faced twisted into an angry glare, she hit Joe in the arm. "Ow! Suz why did you do that?" He was rubbing his now bruised arm.

"Don't do that you're going to scare Alice." She scolded; she reminded me a lot of my mother. She would always scold me if I had ever teased Cynthia.

"Sorry Alice." He said softly. "But you do have to know that there was actually a girl and he was always around her. I remember I was talking to her before…." He drifted off. Susan looked over at him again, shaking her head no. "You can keep going if you want." I said quietly.

"Alright. She said that she wasn't supposed to be admitted for another few days. I thought that was odd, but then again I doubt half of the people here need to even be here. But anyways, Dr. Boswell would show her around and he would always be near her. She seemed to like it. I asked her why she was here one day and she said it was because she had these epileptic seizers. Her parents had her admitted because they were afraid to have her at home and thought this would make her better. She wasn't even here for a month when….." He trailed off again. I wanted to find out what happened to this girl. It was like a warning, I don't know how to describe it but it was like this feeling.

"What happened to her?" I questioned. Everyone at the table had a sad expression drawn onto their faces. Finally Joe took a deep breathe and continued. "Well Alice, they found her lying face down in a bath tub. The coroner ruled her death as accidental drowning." I guess I know now why they didn't want me to hear the story. The room was starting to clear and Dr. Boswell was behind me.

"Ready for your time with the head doctor?" He rested his hand on my shoulder again. I will always remember that feeling. His hands were cold and hard, like marble.

"I thought I was going to be meeting with the psychologist?"

"There was a change in plans."

We walked down a few corridors in to a room it had two chairs and a table in the middle of the room. I remember the walls were white, and starting to turn yellow because of the rusty lights above us. He motioned me to sit in one of the chairs, and then he walked out of the room. I was alone. He left me alone. After a few minutes the door opened and an elderly man walked into the room. He sat down in the other chair. Looked at his clipboard, then mumbled and scribbled a few things down. Finally after a while he spoke.

"My dear how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Just then my head began to hurt. It was like someone was stabbing me or like someone was beating my head. The doctor was now interested to look up from his clipboard. I think he was expecting this to happen, but how?

I saw random images of me in a room. I was lying down and bleeding. I felt a fire in me, it hurt so much and it kept increasing. I was getting paler. I could feel my heart weakening as the pain increased. A sweet liquid was in my mouth and coated my teeth. Purple pigments began to smudge under my eyes.

What was happening to me?


	11. I forgot that you don't remember

**People's please oh please can I have reviews **

**oh and yeah I was really disappointed in you guys. Also someone asked about did that girl really drown, the answer no. Nope, like I said before I was doing research on Grigori Rasputin and that's what happend to his sister. **

* * *

I still hadn't the slightest clue about what was going through Jasper's mind. It was like he was looking for someone, but who? Everyone he knew had been dead for over 100 years. Or else maybe it was for something deeper than that. We were back in his car; he was attentively staring down the road. I could sense that he was thinking about something. The gears turning in his mind, turning around every thought that he had. Right about now I am very jealous at Edward for being able to read minds.

He can have my power any day. At least when he can't read minds anyone yells at him. Or blames him for anything, I think honestly it would be a great little vacation of not having anyone poke around inside your mind.

Thunder heads were building their tall towers of dark fluffy clouds. There was the ominous feeling in the air and I could smell that refreshing sent of rain coming. I was thinking 'I'm so happy to be in the car and not outside' but just then Jasper pulled on to a dirt path in the middle of no where. There in a field of weeds and prairie, there was an old house. It looked like it was falling apart. Window shutters had either fallen off, rotten off, or were still hanging by its nail.

Near by there was a huge old barn. The paint was almost unrecognizable from a distance but up close you could see little flicks f what the wood looked like. Jasper unlatched the towering doors that held the whole thing shut. He took my hand and pulled me inside of the giant beast. There were old farm tools that were heavily covered in years of the orange colored rust.

There was a series of half circle rods leaning against the wall. A tarp was draped over a post that stuck out of the wall. I ran my fingers up and down the rods. "They were part of a wagon." Jasper spoke silently to me.

Now I realized it this was his home. Now it made sense, he was trying to figure out where his home was. Converting how he knew the area back when he was still alive and applying it to how it would be now.

"So this is your home, well not here but the house?"

He chuckled for a moment, "Yep" I spent most of my childhood playing up there in the hayloft. He pointed to another story of the barn, this reached only a third of the way across. There as a latter that had seen some better days, that was used to get up to the loft. Walking, Err… well climbing, up the latter had me terrified. At any moment I thought for sure that this thing was going to collapse. I tightened my eyes, until I could smell the faint scent of moldy hay and straw. Jasper took my hands and pulled me off of the latter.

"Okay don't tell me that Alice, who has fought werewolves, is afraid of a little old latter?" He was laughing at the thought; I guess I would to if you said it like that.

"Well you would too. It's old, and probably rotting." My defense was useless, it just made Jasper laugh harder.

"It's oak. It's not going to rot that easily, at least not if I know Jonathan's carving skills." There was a short pause. "Always so careful, I always looked up to him. I wanted to be like him."

"Well if he was sweet and kind then you did become like him."

"Thanks and he was a sweet and kind person. I wish I remembered more about my human life. I wish more memories clung on, but I'm happy I hove a few still."

"You're lucky to have some, I wish I knew more. All I know is I have a little sister, a niece, grew up in Mississippi and was brought to an asylum." There was a dreary feeling in the air now.

I know Jasper is happy to be here, but now that he is remembering parts of his past makes me feel sadder. It's not his fault. And it's not my fault for forgetting, and quite honestly I want to hear parts of his past. I want to hear stories about his family, about his past. This was his home; he grew up here until he was turned. I wouldn't have expected him not to have a few memories about his brothers and sisters.

"Alice I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't remember your past. I shouldn't have even brought mine up." He pulled me close to him.

"It's perfectly alright. I want to hear your memories." I kissed his lips, and the frown that grew a minute or so ago when he thought that he hurt my feelings, was now replaced with a smile. Jasper's smiles could always brighten up my day. I don't know why everyone calls him emo, especially Emmett.

We stayed up in the loft for a few hours and Jasper filled me up with all of his history. He described his life as a kid running around the acres and acres of land with his brothers. Catching insects and frogs, keeping them as short time pets before something met their demise, escaped, or if their mother let them free. There were a few times that I had to laugh, just some of the things he did I would never think Jasper would ever do.

I guess him being turned into a vampire calmed him down a lot. I think now I know where he will sometimes get wild moments from, especially if he is wrestling with Emmett or Edward.

The dark thunder heads were now almost black; there was a haze and almost heavy feeling that was now mixed into the air. The tower of clouds grew, thunder began to rumble.

"Okay maybe we should get out of here before we get caught in the rain." Jasper was probably right; being caught in the rain was never fun, besides we still had a long drive ahead.

There was a thunder starting to rumble as we walked outside. We felt wet spots on our marble skin. It started to rain. The drops were starting to come down even faster, good thing we were wearing hoodies. We walked the whole way back to the car, savoring the moment that made us feel like we were teenagers that got caught in the rain while going on a walk.

When we reached the car we were both dripping wet from head to toe. If we were back home Esme would probably be yelling at us for two reasons, one because we were dripping wet and two because we would be tracking mud into the house.

We both pulled off our soaked hoddies and threw them in the back seat. I stared out of the window watching the rain pour down the window and create small rivers that would run down the window and down the car, then end it's journey by hitting the ground. I was always fascinated with the rain, I'm not sure why. It was like an unknown connection that we shared.

All of a sudden my head began to hurt. It was like someone was hitting me.

* * *

**Well can I have at least 35 reviews? That's only 8 reviews. i do take flames, it's not hard. just tell me if you love it, hate it, or say something!**


	12. Don't you dare

**Sorry about not updating I was trying to finish it today in history but I was busy. Oh and I was 2 reviews short but i;m proud of you guys. **

* * *

"_My dear how are you?" _

"_I'm fine." _

_Just then my head began to hurt. It was like someone was stabbing me or like someone was beating my head. The doctor was now interested to look up from his clipboard. I think he was expecting this to happen, but how? _

_I saw random images of me in a room. I was lying down and bleeding. I felt a fire in me, it hurt so much and it kept increasing. I was getting paler. I could feel my heart weakening as the pain increased. A sweet liquid was in my mouth and coated my teeth. Purple pigments began to smudge under my eyes. _

_What was happening to me? _

* * *

"My dear are you alight."

I still had my eyes clinging shut with all of my might. The pain that had shot through y head was now lessening. And the tightness in my eyes was loosening and softening. I could feel my eyes getting hot. I knew what was going to happen next. I felt it. The warm tears flowing out of my eyes and down my face.

My breathing was staggering. I tried to gather myself back together, but with every attempt. I failed. My body didn't want to stop; it wanted to express my tears. What I had just seen I wouldn't blame myself for acting this way. The shear horror that I had just saw was just so unimaginable. How could this have happened? How did this happen?

"Are you alright, my dear?" The old man doctor had set his cold stone hand on my shoulder. The coldness numbed my body and helped calm down my body. I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and began the seemingly endless task of wiping my tears from my face.

"Do you wish to tell me what you saw?" I shook my head no. I wanted to say something, I just didn't want to relive the horror that I had just saw.

"Very well then." He glanced at his pocket watch. When he flipped it open I could see the light from the room bounce off of the gold watch. It was carved with immaculate swirls that were faintly carved and I could only see the ones that were being reflected by the light. Snap, went the pocket watch. The old man walked me back to my room. The air was very still, very quiet and eerie. When we finally got to my room he hel the door open for me.

I turned on the lamp that was on the night stand and grabbed my book. I began to read it again. I got to the part where Mina is going to visit Lucy in Whitby. Then there is the seemingly eerie Russian ship wreck where the whole crew is missing and the captain is dead. The only strange thing is that there weren't hauling anything of importance, they were hauling boxes of dirt, fifty to be exact. The other strange twist in the plot was that the dirt was being shipped to Count Dracula's castle.

Not long after this Lucy is sleep walking and then one night Mina finds Lucy out in the cemetery. Mina finds what appears to be a dark figure with glowing red eyes bend over Lucy. Suddenly everyone finds that Lucy is pale and ill and the only thing that is even stranger is that she has two tiny red marks on her neck.

Yet again I somehow managed to drift asleep. I still had my book opened to the page that I was reading when my eyes decided to close. Although I didn't remember wrapping myself up in a blanket, it wasn't that cold I thought. I put this aside, but it was still on my mind. It was way too early to think about this. I got my nightgown on and turned out my light.

I was trying to settle myself into bed. Trying to get the covers on just the way I like and find a nice comfortable spot. I looked over at the closet door. I could hear very faint footsteps.

Why would there be someone or something in my closet.

I got out of my bed and went over to the closet. I carefully rested one hand on the door. Using all my strength to keep it still and shut. My ear was pressed against the door. I could hear the foot steps getting closer. Then there was nothing. Did the person know I was listening? Or perhaps did the person just stop? Why would he, she, it stop?

I could now hear muffled voices. Okay now this closet is really starting to scare me. I really don't think I should even be here. With talking closets and all. But I just had this feeling that I was never going to leave here alive. It was like I would never see my family again, it was just this feeling. It was weird, maybe I was just tired and probably I have to quit reading those horror books.

**Normal POV **

"You can't do this, not again."

"Why? It's not like anyone cares. After all it's who _we _are and her blood is tempting. I'm tired of crazy people's blood."

"The students know very well that something here isn't right." The old man took a deep breath. "James, the last time you fed on a patient. It was……messy."

"Oh but how must one's blood be tempting to me. You do have to admit that she was _delicious._"

"This girl is different. She has abilities and I don't want you to have her in your body."

A dark chuckle came from James' body. Darkness became present in his eyes. "And how will you stop me. Tomorrow night that girl will be mine and there's nothing that you can do to stop me." His voice was almost childish at the end.

* * *

**Okay so 40 reviews please ? **


	13. Pain

**Okay so it's snowing and HOPEFULLY we have no school tomorrow. But I doubt it. Yay we have a blizzard warning, with white out conditions. I'm so happy. **

**Um sorry for this chappie being short I tried to make it longer. But it's full Jasper Alice loveyness. **

* * *

The pain was familiar. I can't seem to put my finger on it, but I do remember I have felt this before. I tried to hide my pain from Jasper, but keeping up this façade was hard, especially when your husband has a knack for feeling emotions.

I accidentally let out a screech, that wasn't good. Jasper immediately pulled the car of on to a dirt path and halted the car to a stop. Then he rushed to my side.

"Alice?" His voice was soft as always, it was soothing the pain a little bit. After I didn't respond in a second or maybe it was two, Jasper became worried.

"Alice!" His voice was becoming sterner. It was becoming more demanding; his voice was almost never like this.

"ALICE!" He yelled this time. It was another new for him, the only times I have ever know Jasper to yell was either at Emmett or at Edward. And even then it was mostly when they were wrestling.

My eyes began to clench tighter. Jasper pulled me close to him; he tired to calm me down. Fear. That's what was coursing through my body now. That's why Jasper was pulling me close to him. He was trying to calm me down, trying to bring peace to my body. But that wasn't working very well. My body was rejecting this emotion. I was willing to except this emotion but for some reason my body was not letting me decide.

"Alice, please answer me." He whispered into my ear. He was still cradling me in his arms.

My face was frozen with pain and I knew it was killing Jasper to see me this way and he was sitting there helpless. I tried with all my might and will to put the pain behind me but there was no avail. It felt like this pain ahs been suppressed for a long time. But I don't get why I've been having this.

"Jazz, make it stop." I finally said. It was weak, of course my voice would be weak my whole body was weak.

"I know Alice, I'm trying to make it go away but it's ….not …..working." His last words were slow; it was almost like he was thinking. But about what? "Alice I need you to let yourself is consumed by the pain."

"What?" My tone was both angry and annoyed. Here I am trying to fight it and now Jasper, my jasper that always worries about me getting hurt, wants me to be in pain? What is wrong with him?

"Alice, trust me. When you are holding back the pain you are pushing me out to. Please Alice, honey, I love you and I can't stand you to be like this. Please let yourself be consumed with the pain. Let it engulf you." Pleading and sternest was in his voice.

I did what he told me to do. I gave myself up to the pain. It wasn't easy but if it will get rid of this searing pain then I might as well do what Jasper said. I had enough strength to keep my eyes open for a bit, I could see Jasper's concentration set on me. Trying to get me calm and trying to rid me of pain.

In a matter of seconds after giving into Jasper's instructions and giving into the pain, it stopped. The pain finally began to retreat from where it came. I could almost trace the pain back to where it came from, it was in my head. If I could cry I would be defiantly crying. Breaking down was one of the first things I would do if I could cry.

Jasper was there, trying to console me. I loved him for that. He was always there, always watching out for me. I remember something Jasper had said to me right before the battle with the newborns. Jasper had pulled me aside into the woods away from our families or the werewolves hearing and sight. He pulled me aside and had me make him promise.

"_Alice I don't want you to fight." He said simply. "I want you to take Edward's place in guarding Bella." _

_I stood in protest I didn't want to be judged because of my height, I could fight just as good as anyone else in my family. "Jasper I can fight. Besides Edward will be worried about Bella and I'm sure they would like to be together." _

"_Alice I don't want to loose you. If I lost you then I don't know what I would do." There was another pause "I never want to see you in pain." He gave a small chuckle to him self. "I would do anything to take away your pain." His lips pressed up against mine. "I love you." He said after we ended our kiss. _

I would always remember that. I still had my eyes closed and I was still in Jasper's arms. He was smiling. "Do you feel better?" His voice was soft again. I snuggled my head closer into his chest. "I'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

**Please 45 reviews **


	14. Have I created a monster?

**Yeah sorry about not updating yesturday. We got a blizzard. So i had to shovel snow. **

**

* * *

**

Still in normal POV

"James no, not this one." The old man pulled James aside, pushing his hard granite body against the walls. A smirk was still on James's face, it was clear that he was going to continue with his plan.

"James, you are my apprentice, I am the leader of this coven and you will do as I say." The old man's voice was stern and very straight forward. James knew what he meant.

"What ever you say will still not stop me." The old man pressed harder against James's body, the bricks and mortar on the wall were beginning to show signs of distress. The old man eased up on James for the sake of the wall, but he still kept a firm grip on James. A dark chuckle erupted from James. "She's my patient and I will do with her as I please."

James's charcoal eyes shot back at the old man's red ones. He knew that James was very thirsty; there was nothing that he could do to protect her. He knew of the thirsts power against a vampire. In fact it would drive you crazy to commit so of the most horrendous murders that have been known to man. He should have known he committed some of those murders or at least lent a helping hand.

"Nathaniel, you've been damned for what, 100 or so years?" James was now overlapping his arms across his chest. A more or less evil smirk grew across his face. "I think it's softened you, don't you agree?"

Nathaniel pondered this question, was James right? Was he in fact growing sympathy for feasting on human blood? No, how could James possibly be right, James was a newborn. Well he was a newborn compared to Nathaniel. Nathaniel had been a vampire for at least 120 years or so.

How he was changed was almost a mystery, if it wasn't for the vampire changing him describing his last days. Just those few descriptions helped him remember his human life. He was out in the woods hunting for game, trying to feed his family. Elk, deer, and pheasant were scarce in the area then. He had lived in Nebraska then, this was apart of every persons routine to get food. It was simple, hunt for your food. Do as the Lakota did, hunt for your food and use every part of the animal. It was a sin to waste.

He remembered seeing a beautiful girl, looking as if it was lost. Why would a beautiful girl be in the woods wondering around? Nathaniel walk to her, he crept up behind her. Her beautiful long fair hair, with a gentle wave that ran up and down her hair. Her hair had grown down to her waist. Her locks flew across in a complete circle. A few locks had come across her face.

"Oh sir, you startled me." The woman said.

"I'm sorry miss."

"It's alright." Her voice was sweet.

"I was wondering, why are you wondering in the woods?" Nathaniel's voice was in his worried fatherly tone. If any of his kids had been wondering aimlessly through the woods then he would defiantly punish them. "You know it's awfully dangerous."

She was silent. Her eyes narrowed down at the ground. "Actually I need some help, if you don't mind."

"Sure what do you need?"

"My husband, he's hurt. Do you think you could help him?" Her voice was sweet, inviting even pleading. He followed out to a nearby cabin that was very secluded. This was not very uncommon. Not many people lived out in this area. A light was on in the cabin and the woman led him to a room that was in the back of the cabin, it was almost like a lean to that was attached to the house. Nathaniel went into the room first; the women closed and locked the door right behind her.

There was a man in the bed, just as young and stunning as she was. They were both pale only this one had deep charcoal hair that had a shine that was in it. Nathaniel bent down to examine the man for his injuries, but was astonished. There was no sign of any injury. No cuts, bruises nothing. The man then shot open his eyes. Nathaniel retreated from the bed but ran into the woman. She struck his head, he was out cold. The woman carried him in her arms and laid him on the bed.

"Well done Martha." The man had said. He examined Nathaniel, he had graying hair and a few wrinkles were beginning to appear on his face.

"You know he may make a good addition to our coven." Martha suggested to her husband. He pondered this resting his pointer finger across his chiseled chin, pressing his thumb under his chin. "I suppose he does know the land, I thin that perhaps he will make a wonderful addition. That is if…." He paused. "He survives the transformation."

A few days later he found himself, awake. In the bed of the house that the man had been lying in before. He ran over to a mirror and saw a ghastly white him. What had happened? The woman came into the room with a gentle smile. "You may be wondering what you are?" Nathaniel nodded his head. "Well we're vampires."

**Nathaniel's POV **

That's when I learned what I had become, that I had become part of the damned; I became a blood thirsty vampire.

Now I was looking at James, I had turned his about thirty years ago. He had been a wonderer, he had no home and his family didn't know where he was. He was in an Alley when, when I had changed him. He became part of my coven. Maybe if I had stuck with Martha and Tom's coven I wouldn't be in this mess. But it was too late to change the past. I had to protect Alice from James; she has a gift that I think deserves to be let alone. Or at the least I can protect her. That's it I can change her, she'll be a newborn so she will have the strength to defend herself from James.

I set my plan in course. I had to get to Alice before James set his hands on her.

**Alice POV**

I must have fallen asleep again. What is it the second time I had fallen asleep. I found that my ear was still pressed up against the door and my hand was still against the door holding it firmly back. I could no longer hear the faint sound of foot steeps and the low whisper of people talking.

I got up off of the ground and went back to my bed. I don't think I had been asleep for even two hours when the Old man doctor came into my room. Okay wait, was this guy a child molester? Why was he taking me out of my room? I was too groggy from the lack of sleep to defend myself. I was at his mercy.

We walked down a dimly lit hallway and he opened an unknown door. In there was yet another dimly lit hallway that had another set of mysterious mystery doors. He opened the very last one and set me down on the bed. It was so soft; I was beginning to fall into a deeper sleep.

The old man knelt down by the bed. He whispered very silently into my ear. "I'm sorry about this, but it's to protect you."

* * *

**So a cliffy I think you know what this means. Any who can I please get 50? reviews.**


	15. Sometimes meaning well backfires

**okay so here's anouther present day chappie. Yeah I tried to get this done and posted before 4 o clock but that didn't happen. So anywho here's a new chappie and keep reviewing, please. Do it for more chappies. **

* * *

The drive was long; I could sense that Jasper was feeling weak. Not due to the thirst but to me. From how much I know Jasper, I could tell that he was probably angry with himself for not trying to help me when I was in pain. I bet it actually made him feel weak. I knew it always hurt him seeing me in pain; if someone else was hurt then he would try to calm them down. But with me, I mean I was his wife, he never wants me to be hurt.

If Jasper was going in to depression like he did after he accidentally tried to kill Bella on her birthday, then I would definitely need Edward's help getting him out of it and knock some sense into him. I couldn't even look at him now, and this was my husband, my best friend in the world and I for some reason could look him in the eye and see his molten topaz eyes looking back at me.

Maybe, maybe if he hadn't met me then I wouldn't be in this mess. Jasper could find someone else to be with forever. Or if we did happen to meet as fate had it that night we still wouldn't be in this mess, instead we would be back at home with our family watching Emmett do something stupid. But we were both far from either scenario. We were just getting out of Texas.

We just crossed the state line that led us into Louisiana. That meant we were getting close to being in Mississippi. I let out a sigh, a new state for Jasper and I to fight in. I always hated it when ever we fought, because we hardly ever did. There was never really anything for us to fight about. He didn't like talking about his past and I didn't remember my past so it was like a compromise.

Jasper finally came out of his deep in thought mode and turned. It was the first time in about two or so hours. His eyes were still concentrated on the road ahead. I sensed uneasiness in the car; it would be a matter of seconds before Jasper would pick up on that and try to get me to talk. I now wish that there was someone else with us in the car so I wouldn't look so guilty.

"Alice," He spoke, again it was the first time in hours. It seemed like for ever since I heard his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alice, you know you can't hide your feelings from me." His voice was getting sterner. I knew much to well that he would use his powers on me, to get me to talk. But there was always resistance, after being with Jasper for about fifty years you learn how to adapt to his ability to control your feelings.

"I think I can try."

Jasper was getting agitated. I could tell from the features on his face. I then felt a wave of feelings, those ones you get when you just feel like you want to blurt out everything. I tried to suppress it; if I could somehow block it like I can block Edward from reading my mind then I think I can block Jasper from making me tell.

After a few minutes he stopped, he was looking back on the road. His eyes narrowed down the stretch of highway we had been traveling on the past few days. He was thinking again, I guess my strategy worked but then again I think it didn't work. I think I actually hurt Jasper's feelings, I knew his intentions were good and he meant well. I guess I just don't want us to be fighting again, and now we are…..again.

"Jasper," I spoke in a very soft whisper, instead he turned up the music. "Jazz I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's my fault we are not talking. It's my fault that we are even doing this. I mean we could be at home with our family, instead were on the road because I'm having these weird daydreams." He still was ignoring me, even after my little rant.

Finally I turned down the stereo. Jasper took notice and turned it back up when I took back my hand. This little game of cat and mouse with the poor volume button, I was getting agitated with this little game and finally muted the stereo. That solved everything. A deep growl came from Jasper's chest. Wait…..Jasper can growl? At me?

"Jasper!" I scolded, it was something I learned from Esme yelling at Emmett, Edward and Jasper when they would be wrestling or making a mess of her house.

"What?" His words were cold. Not the same Jasper I have always known. Not the one I love.

"Jasper, please. Please listen." I held my breath, really I held my hopes. "Jasper please I'm sorry about before. You know I love you."

"Then why….why did you not tell me what was troubling you and then you blocked me from trying to help you?" He was emphasizing each word with a sort of annoyed voice. "I was just messing around; I mean you've never been so quiet." He was quiet again. "I just thought something was bugging you and you wanted to talk about it."

"Well there was. Just I didn't want to talk about it and then again I did want to talk about it. I don't know, I guess I did want to tell you but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" His voice sounded stressed, he sounded worried.

"Of us. Of us fighting again. I hate fighting with you." Jasper placed his free hand on my leg, I looked up at his. Up into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"I hate fighting to. But also you do have to remember that I want to know what's bothering you because it hurts me to know that you're feeling horrible, or that you're in pain."

"You make us sound like Bella and Edward." I giggled; he took a second to realize this to and then laughed.

* * *

**Actually a funny story I was reading over this and I was like, oh god this sounds like bella and edward talking not jasper and alice. so anywho canI get 55 reviews **


	16. Now or never

**So anywho I got my new chappie uploaded before spanish class. Wow this is really weird. Anywho review please I want 60 by the end of the week. And you can write anything. **

**Like do you think the DA April Fools day prake was bad thsi year? I know the guy that did it. **

**

* * *

**

Alice POV……still

His lips touched my tender skin. I tried to fight back with all my might but he was too strong. I would think that an old person wouldn't be this strong, but somehow he was. I was still half a sleep when he brought me into the room but I was still conscious enough to realize what is going on here. I knew by his strength I defiantly wasn't going to make it out of here alive or at least if I did, I would be barely clinging to life.

"My dear please." He was trying to restrain me, but against my will that wasn't going to happen.

"Alice Please I'm trying to protect you." He said, those words shot out to me. Why was he trying to protect me? Who was out to get me? Unless……That story. Was I supposed to end up like that girl that Joe was telling me in that story? The one the Dr. Boswell watched over all the time?

But why, why would a doctor kill his own patient? I don't think he would get any money from it. I looked up at the old man. I noticed that his eyes were blood red. And last time I checked normal people's eyes are not blood red or any shade of red actually. Maybe I was loosing it.

Then it happened.

My head was hurting again. I fell on the ground and was clutching my head. I wish these stupid visions would stop happening, this was defiantly a bad time to have one. I thought for sure the old man would kill me right now while I was weak and more vulnerable, but he didn't. He actually knelt down beside me.

My sort of vision was very hard to describe. I saw me and then some other boy. He had blond hair and was pale, very pain. We were by some trees where it appeared that it rained a lot due to all of the moss that clung to the tree trunks.

This boy had a serious expression drawn on his face. It looked like he was trying to protect me, for something. We were having a conversation about something; I suppose this conversation was the reason why he had that expression on his face.

"_Alice I don't want you to fight." He said simply. "I want you to take Edward's place in guarding Bella." _

_I stood in protest I didn't want to be judged because of my height, I could fight just as good as anyone else in my family. "Jasper I can fight. Besides Edward will be worried about Bella and I'm sure they would like to be together." _

"_Alice I don't want to loose you. If I lost you then I don't know what I would do." There was another pause "I never want to see you in pain." He gave a small chuckle to him self. "I would do anything to take away your pain." His lips pressed up against mine. "I love you." He said after we ended our kiss. _

Jasper, that's what the boys name was. But who were the other people that he was talking about? Who exactly were Bella and Edward? And the battle, why would we be talking about a battle when it didn't look like one was going on at the time? But I did know one thing this Jasper, who ever he is, loved me and never wanted me to be in pain.

I tried to concentrate more on this boy. I wanted to see more visions and hopefully figure out a plan to get out of this mess and go home. I felt the pain from my head increase a bit more but I was okay with that this time.

This worked, I did get a vision. It was me and this boy again. We were outside on a hill or a cliff. Wait it was a cliff. The ocean was splashing back at our faces. I knew this wouldn't happen anytime soon with the clothes that we were wearing.

I was wearing hot pink shirt that thin pieces of string holding it up and I was wearing these light colored blue jeans that had holes in them. If my mother had ever seen me wearing this I would most certainty get yelled at for this.

Our skin was the same shade, pale.

The sun rays were bouncing off of our skin and they burst in to a million little prisms of light. It was like we were made of diamonds or something. But how is that possible. The boy seemed like he was having a good time. It looked so much more different then the last vision I had of him.

There was a smile on both of our faces.

"_Jasper this is defiantly a good day." I was playing with a piece of grass that was flowing in the breeze. _

"_Actually Alice this is not a good day….This is a great day." He pulled me into his lap and we sat there watching the ocean currents and the waves. _

"_Jasper I love you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After a few minutes we broke away. I was looking in his topaz eyes. He smiled showing off his sparkling teeth. _

"_I love you too Alice." We were kissing again. _

I had a smile on my face; my life was going to be a very happy one. I actually forgot why I was even trying to have a vision. When my mind finally drifted back to the present I finally realized I was in danger. It was too late to go back to the façade I had earlier, he knew I wasn't in pain anymore.

That last vision drained all of the little energy that I had. I had no defense. I was exhausted and couldn't possibly run away now. But there was a problem I couldn't find the old man. He must have run off, but why? He wanted to protect me. So why did he run off.

Suddenly I felt a sharp object pierce my skin. I turned and found the doctor with a syringe in his hand. I became dizzy, my world was wobbly. I was trying to fight back my eye lids from shutting but it was no use they were too strong fro me to fight open. I wanted to run but my feet were frozen. It was as if they were glued to the floor

I was even more defenseless. The last thing I remember feeling was me hitting the cold hard floor.

**Nathaniel's POV**

I carried Alice up from off of the floor. She was so delicate; I was thirsty but only a tiny bit. I had to restrain myself, remembering why I'm doing this. This is to protect her from James. He would kill her in a second if he finds her. After she had the venom in her blood he wouldn't touch her. But I have to act fast.

The sooner and more venom I get in her the closer to safety she will be. As I laid her down back on the bed I let the venom coat my teeth. I know her blood will taste funny at first because of the medicine I needed to give her to calm her down. But I still have to go through with this.

She will get a second chance at life.

I placed my lips on her warm neck. I could hear her heart beating, it was calm and steady. I then sunk my teeth into her. Her face and body contorted with the pain. I remember the pain in me when I was turned. It was unbearable. Soon she will be wishing for death to come and screaming for help, but there is nothing I can do.

I then proceeded to bite the insides of her wrists and the insides of her ankles; with a small body as hers I don't think it would be necessary to bite her anymore. Now I had to watch her and protect her from James. It was going to be a tough and long three days. I'm glade to say that James knows nothing of this room and she will be safe here.

I looked up at the clock it was roughly 6:30 A.M.

I remembered today was the day that Alice was to be admitted and it was also the day that Alice died. Great now I have to make up a story for her parents.


	17. Because is not an answer

**This chappie was so hard for me to write, It took like four days I think. Well anyways tomorrow is a half day of school and I still have a cold sooo I can say that i'm probably going to stay home because I still don't feel good. Umm anyways i'm affraid of my history class and I think class is about to start. **

**Also my playlist is almost done for this story, i'll post that as the last chappie I think. **

* * *

"So, will you tell me?"

"No. No I will not tell you."

"Please."

"No Jasper, no I will not tell you."

"Okay if you can't tell me, then why can't you tell me?"

"Because…."

"Is Edward in your head again, telling you not to tell me?"

"No."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because…….because you'll get mad at me."

"For what? Wait are you cheating on me? Who is it?"

"No, I'm not cheating on you. I just don't want us to fight anymore, and this is probably going to make us fight."

"Alice you can tell me anything. It's between you, me and the car."

No amount of hope or courage could help me. I had told Jasper this before but I knew Jasper wanted to know and he had every right to know. I knew if I told him that the whole reason we were on this trip was because of me and the fact that every other time we were usually fighting it's again about me.

I had half the mind to have him pull off at the next airport and have him fly home and let me take care of this.

"I don't care I'm still not telling you." There was a hint of sadness in my tone of voice.

"Come on Alice," He was now pleading; I think he really needs to stay away from Emmett for a while. "I'm here to help."

I'm glade at least I know that he will help me if the time ever does come.

We had to pull off of the road for about two hours to hunt. Jasper knew if he was around humans for a certain amount of time and if he hadn't hunt in a while that his thirst would drive him insane enough to kill. Then we would probably get a little visit from our favorite people from the Volturi, and won't that be fun.

We spent about and hour or two hunting just some small game. Since it was small we did have to take just a little bit longer hunting but we didn't really mind that too much.

We were almost done when I could tell that Jasper sensed new prey, much bigger prey than what we had found. I raced behind him and he darted to the field.

Through some tall grass and trees there was a clearing. Just a small one but there was two tents and a camp fire that was ablaze. I knew now what Jasper had smelt, I had to stop him. I knew he wasn't that thirsty that he would let himself feed on a human.

I saw him blend in with the grass and trees, making himself unnoticeable to the humans who were just about 200 or so yards in front of us. We watched them come out of the tents there were only four teenagers in them, probably camping on the weekend or something. In knew in half a second he could break everyone of their necks.

I heard a low growl coming from inside of him; I knew what he was doing.

Planning.

I was starting to get a few visions based on Jasper's plans. One plan of his was he would slowly pull one by one from the camp and hide them, breaking their necks and drinking there blood. Another he would massacre the whole camp. There were a few more of his plans, but I couldn't stand to watch them anymore.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Jasper.' He looked at me and took my hand.

"I know let's just get out of here before I regret anything that I might do." I nodded in agreement. Jasper quickly got back on the road. The farther we were from the scent of their blood the better of we were.

"So are you going to tell me?" Jasper broke the silence. Why did he have to bring this question up again?

"Jasper," I was starting to whine, this was something that I did pick up from Bella and Rosalie, who knew that two people who really didn't like each other could relate to each other in so many ways. "I don't want to tell you."

"Want to or can't?" Even though I think he got that from Emmett too, it got me thinking. Do I really want to tell him or can I not really tell him.

"Both." He gave me a confused look.

"How can it be both?"

"How can it not?" I crossed my arms over my chest and placed a face of confidence on it, there was no way Jasper could win this.

"That made no sense. It can't be both because……..because it can't." Frustration. It was my plan, my plan to have him leave the whole topic alone.

"Because it's can't doesn't make any sense. Do you remember Mrs. Ratinbum?" I asked him.

"You mean that teacher we had in '87?" That was one of the few times I played an older role in our little high school charade. Jasper and I had her for a teacher, she really hated us. Especially poor Jasper, she always made fun of him for his accent.

"Yes that's the one. Now what did she say about because?"

He let out a deep sigh. "Because is not an answer and should never be included in one." He said in a monotone voice, it was like a little kid that has to repeat the rules over again.

"And now what did you use in that answer?"

"Because."

"And is that an answer?"

"No Mrs. Ratinbum."

"Good n- WAIT WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??" Did he just call me the name of the teacher that I and Jasper detested and that hated us?

"I'm kidding, I love you Alice." He leaned over and kissed me, it helped a little.


	18. The story

**Well this is a long chappie that took awhile...I was busy. So anyways I hope you like this. and also I NEED reviews. And has anyone else besides me spend many hours on youtube looking up twilight videos. **

**

* * *

**

Nathaniel's POV………..again

So now I have this 19 year old girl lying on a bed, screaming in agonizing pain. And I was the one to be blamed for it. She was slowly being consumed by the venom.

But it was the only way to protect her. If I had not acted soon James would have surly killed her but nightfall tonight.

I had to bite her; I knew that she had a gift. I had heard of others like me that have powers that are not normal for a vampire to have, they are an added ability. I had a theory that I think may work on her. She had these visions, as she called them, which could help her predict things.

She was sent her to this institute because her mother was afraid of them. According to her father, her mother would always insist that she was sick and had to be locked up. According to what he said her mother would lock her up in her room in the attic.

She was always kept in darkness; I hope this life is better for her. But then I wonder if this is a bad choice for her. Would she have a better life if James had killed her? _No, no it's not that way is not an option._

Opposed to what people think of nightmares that where people think that vampires have no morals and are only bloodthirsty monsters. But some of us aren't that, actually quiet a few of us do have morals. I was one of them. I do have morals, and giving her to James is not an option.

I looked at her frail body, lying there in pain. I heard her faint screams. I knew she would be safe there, James didn't know about that room, it had been closed off from the rest of the asylum. She would be safe, there was nothing in there that she could hurt herself with, and I also knew that she couldn't runoff because the venom would paralyze her.

I gathered myself together. It was time to tell her parents the news. I walked down the corridor, and ended up at the front desk. There was my secretary, Addison; she had beautiful light rusty hair that was complemented by her emerald eyes.

"Good morning Addie." I said, she was drinking her cup of morning coffee.

"Good morning, Dr. May I ask what pleasure do, I have seeing you this somewhat beautiful morning." Addie was human; all she saw was a cloudy day. I was a vampire and I saw a day that I didn't need to hide away in order to keep my secret.

"Every day is a good day in my book." I said simply.

"May I ask," She was confused, "why is that sir?" I could tell that she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Well your alive aren't you?" She was still confused. I chuckled a bit, and then she got it.

Now all there was to do is, wait. I call her parents last night telling them to be here in the morning, I had to tell them something about their daughter that couldn't be told over the phone.

I wasn't sure how her parents would perceive the news about their daughter's death. From the things I've heard, I didn't think that they would care so much. After all there were reports that her mother locked her up in the attic because she was afraid of her visions.

I guess that didn't make me much better. She was to be a newborn in a matter of days and that meant she had to be controlled. Newborns in our world are the reason why we are sometimes exposed. It is also the reason why there are so many mass murders in this world.

The humans don't really notice it or would think of it as being vampires who commit these crimes. All they think is that it is just some crazed psycho killing these people, or even aliens abducting them. Humans really do have quite an imagination.

I saw a car pull up into the front entrance.

"What did she do now?" I heard the mother mutter under her breath to her husband. He just sighed. "Dear how should I know, maybe its good news. Maybe Alice can come home with us."

There was a girl with much longer hair than Alice had. It was also curled in pined up; she skipped to her mother's side and walked with them. "Maybe Mary Alice is too crazy for this place and has to be somewhere else." She giggled when she said this.

Anger coursed through my veins. This was her sister; her sister is dying right now as we speak, would she joke about that if I told her that? The same look that was on my face now appeared on her father's face. "Cynthia what did you say?" Her father's voice was stern.

Cynthia clenched closer to her mother's side. To no surprise her mother protected her child. I heard a loud smack. The mother was now gently rubbing her daughter's back, and cursing at her husband. "She's just a girl, she is your daughter. Why did you hit her? Why are you so mean to your daughter?" The mother hissed at her husband, he had a shocked look on his face.

"I'm mean to our daughter?" He started out simply. Shaking his head in disbelief at his wife. "You locked up Alice for what? Being different? You are the reason why she is in this place. I swear if anything happens to her we are getting a divorce. If she ever gets hurt it will be your fault. You treat that precious angel like she is damned. You treat her as if she has the plague. And my god all she wanted was to be called Alice for once, and she wanted you to love her, is that really too hard for you? So let me ask you this, why are you so mean to your daughter?"

His wife was speechless. I guess now they will probably be getting a divorce, I think maybe they should have gotten one along time ago. But his did have one thing right his 'precious angel' was going to be damned. But she, I hope, is going to be happier.

They came closer to the entrance. I greeted them; the mother I could sense was nit picking me. "We good morning Mr. & Mrs. Brandon, and how are you this fine morning?" The mother glared at her husband. "We are fine, thank you." I could see where Alice got her manners from.

I led to one of my offices that were in the building this was the one that wasn't hidden from everyone. I motioned them to sit down on the chairs that I had in the office. I took my place behind my desk.

I had to word this correctly so no one will suspect anything. I decided to use the excuses that she had drowned. She committed suicide by jumping off a cliff into the ocean. I was perfect. No one would find the body. If they did so happen to find a body they it would just find a body, a skeleton.

"Mr. & Mrs. Brandon I'm sorry to say but," Remember this had to be right; I had to get this done just perfectly. "Alice drowned." It was one of the hardest things that I had to do. I knew it had to be done though. But I was surprised by their reactions.

Her fathers face was grief stricken. I knew that he really loved her, but I also saw hope in his eyes. I could only wonder why there was hope. The mother was next, her eyes looked happy. I remember in my human life if one of my children had gotten hurt or if something had happened to them then I was sad, I was angry. Cynthia, the daughter, looked sad but then she turned to her mother and was happy.

I could only wonder how this family will be after this. "May I ask, how did this happen." The father's voice was low and sad. I didn't have to make up this part.

"Well one of her doctors took a group to the water to go swimming; you remember that very hot day a few days ago? It was a relaxation class. Apparently the teacher had lost track of her and then the next thing that they noticed was that she was on a cliff. She was screaming something. I believe it was 'I only wanted you to love me. I never meant to do anything bad. I wish you actually cared about me.' She said something on those lines. I believe there were some other things to. But no one could hear them."

Her father grew angry at his wife. "Was it really so hard for you? Would it have really killed you to show her some attention?" He began to twist off his wedding band. "Well I can say we are through." And he threw it at her.

The mother looked in complete shock. "I'm sorry but he's just being irrational. He's in mourning, his acts I'm sorry for." She kept apologizing to me.

"Amelia just quit, this is just a façade for you." She was quite.

"Amelia you and Cynthia just go to the car." They left with out another word. The father was about to leave the room, I stopped him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and I could hear his silent tears.

"I want to tell you something. I lost my wife and kids many years ago. When I was told I was like you. I went to a bar that was in a nearby town and tried to drink away my pain. But someone stopped me. That's when I learned it doesn't matter if they are gone they will still be with you. Alice is still alive……in you. In your heart, someday you will see her again, I promise."

There was hope in his eyes "Thank you sir." He shook my hand.

"I'm sorry for you loss Mr. Brandon."

"Thank you and please call me Matt." I smiled. I knew I had at least done one good deed.

I walked back to my hidden office. I had only left Alice for about three hours. I knew James didn't know of the room but he would suspect something if he couldn't find her. I walked into the room she was sleeping. Or at least trying to sleep.

She will be in pain again. Of course any one would be when your body is being 're-imaged' so to speak. And sure enough she began to scream again. At least she is not trying to fight it anymore. That will make the process a bit easier.


	19. Jasper is Chloe?

**Sooo sorry about the long wait for an update. Um I got this idea from SMALLVILLE. So yeah just go with it. I think you may remember the episodes I based this off of, I think it's three of them. two in the third season and one in the sixth. **

**REVIEWS PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE**

* * *

We were now in Mississippi. Our journey was almost over, and that was probably a good thing for us. Jasper still wanted to know how I felt about this whole thing, but with me and my experience of masking my emotions, it was hard for him to figure out.

We had stayed on I-10 through this last part of the trip. No matter how mush I love traveling the anticipation was almost unbearable. I hated it, every second of this trip I would see roadway. It was like the grey asphalt was mocking me and the faded yellow lines that marked the roads were turning invisible. I think now is about the time when people start to question your sanity and would probably lock you up in an asylum.

I laughed at that last part. I hope that no one does that to me again. You would think after my experience and of course a few others, which would be a very drastic punishment. I remember I was watching an episode on Smallville a while back.

It was the episode where they lock Lex Luthor in Bell Reve. I think he was in there for a few episodes actually. But the reason why they put him in there was due to the fact that he was complaining that Morgan Edge was alive and well. Well that couldn't have been possible because he was supposedly killed. But if you have the money nowadays medicine can do anything for you.

Clark was about the only one to believe him in this whole scenario. After Lex is free from the whole 'staying in Belle Reve thing' he seemed changed. Like that did something to his physic, it changed his mind. He was a whole different person whole only cared about power and possibly destruction. See what asylums do to people?

Then, again another Smallville episode, they put Clark in an asylum. Well they didn't physically do it, but mentally, yes. It was actually the one of the phantoms that escaped the phantom zone months earlier. It was pretty twisted actually, all of the names and memories that Clark had were based on objects and people that looked nothing like the person they were supposed to be.

I laughed at the part where they showed Clark that Jor-El was really a bottle of bacteria soap. Jasper also watched the show, he claimed because it reminded him of life in the country. Honestly I think it's because of the skimpy clothes that Lois seems to wear when she is undercover. I swear I've seen him watch that one episode where Lois is undercover and becomes a stripper.

But he hides this from Emmett and Edward. Probably because they would make fun of him for liking the show. I felt bad for him; he was sometimes the root of their jokes, when even though Jasper can torture them at any moment by toying with their emotions.

I never got mad at him; actually it was pretty funny watching them. Jasper would send waves of lust at both of them but then send opposite waves to Bella and Rosalie so they would not want to do anything with them. Meanwhile Jasper and I were up in our room laughing at the arguing couples. And of course discussing Smallville related topics.

"Are you thinking about Smallville…….again?" I wonder if Edward wasn't the only one that could read minds sometimes.

"No, I was just thinking about…………what I was going to do when I get to the asylum."

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-Whitlock," He said in a serious tone.

"What?"

"You are a sneaky one but around me you are starting to slip on your lying." He grinned.

"Are you accusing, poor innocent me of lying to you, my husband?" I played the shocked façade quite nicely I think.

"Alice I know you, you love Smallville. Especially Clarks toned body and Lex's badass attitude to people. Come on you're a fan girl, admit it."

"No, for two reasons. One, you've been around Emmett to long. And two, I have actually been comparing both Lex's and Clark's stays in the asylum. Then I got to thinking you will probably be my Chloe if that would ever happen. Rescuing me and everything."

"So I'm a caffeine addicted blond that seems to know how to break into everything and save Clark Kent?"

"Yes."

"But she's a girl. Incase you haven't noticed I'm a guy."

"Well obviously, or else there is really something wrong with you."

"But then you said that you were Clark than that would make you a guy…"

"JASPER! I know but I'm comparing personalities or I don't know."

"I'm sorry." I leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I had my arms crossed over my chest. He sighed and pulled me closer to him. I was still pouting. I hated it when he did that to me. I drove me crazy when he did that to me, messing around with my words.


	20. Someone found out my secret

**Nathaniel's POV………Still**

_Okay, okay it's only the second day. She'll be alright. _

I don't know who I was trying to fool. Myself wasn't buying the fact that she would be a newborn after tomorrow. Our kind as newborns are some of the most dangerous kind, since there still is a small presence of human blood in their system, their strength and speed are much greater that someone that has been a vampire as long as I have.

I was also curious. I was curious about how she would turn out, knowing very well the fact that she had an 'extra gift' as a human. I wasn't very sure how that would affect her transformation.

There was some talk about others like, me, which have 'extra abilities'. I had never met anyone like that but it is possible that maybe so legends that we hear of our true. If it would help her survive then I wish the best of luck to her and to what ever her future holds for her. Right now she had no family that she could turn to, because they were told that their daughter committed suicide. She has no friends, due to her newfound bloodlust and the fact of humans' natural instinct to be afraid of our kind.

That leaves me. I wasn't sure of what the future would bring for me. But I knew if I was going to die anytime in the near future that I would have to make sure I saw this who thing through.

I knew James would have loved to get his hands on her while she was still a human and drink her blood until her body was dry from it. But I had to keep her as far away from him as I could. He had a way of persuasion that probably most people would either wish for or fear of. He had this enticing and somewhat creepy charm to him; it was almost like you were drawn to him.

You were drawn to him even if it meant that you would surely meet your death in the process.

_Why did I change him? _

_Why did I create a monster? _

_He was so innocent when I found him, how could someone turn out like this?_

I couldn't take that back it was far too late, but if I could get Alice's help then we can probably destroy him. With her strength and my knowledge then we will defiantly beat him.

But knowing him he will probably expect it. James is a tracker, a very good one I may add. He has been searching the grounds all day and all night, looking for where I may have hidden her. I'm sure soon enough he will come close enough to where she is hiding and hear her desperate pleas asking for death to come. She only had a day left and I have to think of tomorrows plan. If I wanted to get rid of James then I have to act fast and make sure Alice knows what she must do

I was walking down the corridor that leads to my secret office and was near the room where Alice was. I had to make sure she was alright. The physical part of the transformation was almost complete so that would only leave her organs to start to shut down. Once her heart finished its last beat then this whole nightmare would be over.

It was nightfall; all of the children and other patience were in bed peacefully sleeping. This was usually the time where James, would find his intended victim and he would lead them away. It was usually one of the many outcasts that were here. Or else he would go out into the city and find someone.

I've been like this for many years and guilt is one of those things that start to catch up to you. I learnt that it doesn't matter if you killed a person that is very close to death or would be better off dead, or someone who is no where near death and you just kill them because they are in the wrong place at the wrong time. There is no difference in the guilt that you feel, or if you had some shred of humanity in you, should feel.

I found James leaning himself against a wall that was in one of the secret passageways. His cold, hard white flesh leaning against the cold stone, two of things very similar in strength and texture. The only difference is that one is more lethal than the other. James had his tracker instincts that could lead him to his intended victim. He was using them now; his newest target was Alice, but the thing that annoys a tracker the most is when you hide their prey from them.

You hide it so that they won't be able to find it and they will keep searching. The bad thing about this is that they become annoyed and then they will hunt down the person that is hiding their prey. He knew I was hiding her, he would come after me. I felt my muscles coil up as if they were springs that were being ready to spring out at its intended target. I tried to mask my tensed up body with a normal relaxed position.

"Nathaniel….." James started out very slow and sly. He knew I was holding her and he knew I held the location of where she was.

"James, you will not find her. " My Façade was broken.

"Oh now why do you have to go and ruin my fun." He pulled himself out of his calm posture, he intern coiled his muscles. "You know that I _will_ find her and I _will_ kill her."

"Not over my dead body, if I created you as this then I can destroy you." He knew that I meant it and he knew that would kill him if the time was needed.

A grin appeared on his face, he flashed his sparkling white teeth, "That can very well be arranged." He tried to attack me but then pulled back as I flinched. "I see you are waiting to fight." He walked away from me, down the dark corridor. After about ten feet or so he stopped. "You know she is still vulnerable for what a day or so. And a newborn is very easy to manipulate."


	21. We're here

_You know acually I was right the first time. there was a similar episode on this other show so that's what I got confussed about. Damn I maybe should research more _

_

* * *

_

Alright peoples sorry I didn't edit this right. The Asylum thingy was in West Virginia. I could have sworn that it was in Illinois, but anywho sorry.

_And then the 'alice didn't drink human blood thingy' was supposed to be edward. It was back when he left Carlisle and drank human blood for those few years. And yes I know he drank society's worst, you know person that worked at the asylum may have been accidently slipped so of the poison, and since he is killing little kids I would consider him one of society's worst _

* * *

**Alright this was sorta based on a tv show that I was watching a few days ago. ANywho it was talking about some orphanages would send their kids to asylums for some reason and then they would put posion in their milk. It was actually really interesting, and it was talking about ghosts of these children.The sad thing is they don't have their names anymore and are just buried by a number they were given. It's really sad, all they want is their name to be on there gravestone. Is that so hard Illinois? Huh? Just release the documents to the families so they can find the name and give them a proper tombstone.**

**I honestly have nothing against the state of Illinois, sorry if your offended by that.**

**Alright rant done, lets move on to the next chappie... **

**Oh and REVIEW PEOPLES, god just press the 'go' button and I don't care what you write. You can just say hey. **

* * *

We drove along the coast line. I only remember bits and pieces of the location of the asylum. I had been here before, a few months ago when Edward insisted that we should leave Forks and get out of Bella's life. That really ended nicely, I always love a trip to the Volturi. I remember after that I had a lot to explain to Jasper after that incident. But that trip did offer a much needed glimpse of my past.

The only things I knew was that James had worked at the asylum, that the person who changed me either left me for some reason or the other option was that he was killed. I heard my creator being killed maybe just a rumor. Even if it was someone had to know why he changed me into this. Also my family.

I wanted to know more about my human family. I didn't want to hurt Carlisle's or Esme's feelings, but I wanted to know what my real parents were like. Esme and Carlisle were great adopted parents and I loved them like they were my real parents, but they didn't send me into an asylum. My human parents did, they had to have a good reason or else the other reason and maybe the most plausible one was that they hated me. Back in the early 1900's being in an orphanage was no better than being in an asylum. At least in a few asylums you still had your name.

I also heard that life in an orphanage was almost like a prison. I was actually once in one. It was in the late 1920's I believe it was in 1928. For my size people didn't believe me when I said I was nineteen. According to them I couldn't be any older than twelve. People in the orphanage were treated horribly; I would always hide somewhere when ever they had people come over to look for a child. It was like those judges that would look over an animal to see if they were perfect or something. The people would examine their teeth, different parts of the body, hair, eyes, ECT. Even though then I fed on humans it was still disgusting to watch.

I remember the babies. Whenever there was a new baby that was brought there they were given milk. It wasn't abnormal for babies and milk to go hand-to-hand, but then the babies would die. It was later learned that they put formaldehyde, in other words poison. Another reason why I was glade that I was a vampire. If I was given milk or any food from there I had to throw it up.

I noticed the smell of some of the children's blood would change, I remember Edward telling me about the poison. After you were done draining the blood you would got sick, also weaker. All of the vampire's abilities would be drained. That's when Edward stopped, I fingured that he had experience this first hand. I was told his past was kind of bad and he didn't want to talk about it.

"So is this the place?" Jasper pointed to an old building that was being engulfed by ivy.

"Yes, just take a left over at the next corner, and then we should be in the parking lot." I had few memories here, but the nightmarish building would forever haunt my nonexistent dreams.

Jasper nodded and took the orders. The drive was silent; it was probably due to the fact that the tone in the area screamed something bad was here. That there was a hint of death in the air, I could tell Jasper was becoming more edgy and alert. I just brushed off the mood that had accumulated in the air over time.

"Jazz don't worry, it's just a feeling. It can't hurt you." I tried to comfort him.

"You're not the one that feels all of the emotions that have been in the air. For me they are intensified compared to you. You only feel a hint of it. It's frustrating; it always makes me a little more edgy." I could see why he was so apprehensive, I really couldn't blame him.

"Jazz, if you don't want to go in- "He cut me off in mid-sentence. I hated it when he did that.

"Alice, I'm going in." I smiled; he was always trying to protect me. I guess that's why I love him.

He pulled into the parking lot. It looked as if the upkeep on this has been ignored for years. Little pieces of grass poked through the cracks in the old concrete. You could hardly see the familiar yellow lines that designated each parking spot. Jasper switched the car into park and turned the car off. As he was pulling the key out of the ignition I placed my hand on his forearm.

"Jazz you really don't have to come in there with me." Part of me was hoping that he would ignore my plea and still go with me, but then the other part of me didn't want him to go with me. This conflict had two very opposite sides; I don't know why I was fighting with myself. After all he is my husband and he loves me, all he wants to do is make sure that I'm alright.

Sometimes showing him that I would be fine and could take care of myself was hard. I always had to lie to him and I hated it. I hated ling to him. Anyone else I could, but Jazz….no. Jasper was different. He was one of the few people I found very early on that actually cared for me, that I remember at least. I'm sure someone cared for me in my human life, but then why did they leave me to live my last unexpected days here.

"Alice, don't worry I'll be fine." He gave me his trademark Hollywood smile, I melted right into it. How could I object?

He wrapped his arm around my small waist as we walked into the front door. I was s glade that Jasper could not read my mind; it was filled with worried and angry thoughts. But even more I felt that familiar pain grow stronger. I felt that throbbing pain in the back of my skull; it was the same stabbing feeling as before. But I think it's starting to get worse.


	22. Morals

**Well I can't believe it but next friday I will be out of school. Thank God. And next weekend I get to go to sufu one of the greatest places that I can get to in less than 2 hours which means monday I get to head to my local bookstore. **

You guessed it is STILL in Nathaniel's POV

The things that James had in mind, or at least was hinting to me, I couldn't believe. He was either intending that he could and would manipulate Alice, to join him and rebel against me. Or one of the other options that I picked up on was to kill me.

I've heard fables and myths about objects that get mad at their creators and they end up rebelling against the ones that created them. Most of these I heard from Greek myths. But I never thought that my knowledge of that would pertain to my real life –outside of story telling- and now I had to remember how some of them would end.

Most of the myths would end up with death. Usually the creator and maybe so accomplices would meet death. I tried to recall a story that had heard of that involved the creator not being destroyed or there was not death involved. There were so many stories to sift through, there maybe only and handful that I would qualify under those circumstances, but they were just barely qualifying.

"_You know she is still vulnerable for what a day or so. And a newborn is very easy to manipulate." _

That phrase that James said yesterday was still very fresh in my mind. I knew that he had planned this. Or else he is really good at improvising.

He was going to manipulate her into attacking me by telling her that I bit her just so I could see her in pain for my own amusement. When yet that is clearly not the case, James would have done that and then at the last minute he would drain her blood.

I've witnessed James perform that ritual many times. It was almost horrifying to watch, it was as though he was a wild animal that was playing with his food. _Making it more appealing_ – as he put it.

His victim would be in the unbearable pain that every vampire went through, for hours. Just to be lying there begging for death to come, and the person that holds the key to death is just sitting by you with a wicked grin scribbled on their face, smiling. Your screaming is not helping you, it's actually hurting you and to finally figure that out it is too late, your wish came true.

I sighed. It was finally the last day.

It was that last day of Alice's transformation and then I would have to face that fact that she was now a vampire.

That she was now a newborn.

I tried to keep myself out of sighted today, at least from James. Addie, of course I saw, today she was in a very good mood.

"Oh good morning Doctor. I have wonderful news today." I could hear excitement I her tone of voice.

"Addie what is the good news? What ever it is you seem like you can hardly contain your excitement, so it must be good."

She only nodded her head fiercely. "Yes sir. It is very good news."

"Well then are you going to tell me? Or are you just going to keep me in suspense?"

"Yes. My husband and I are going to have a baby! Oh isn't that great!" She was so very excited to have a child of her own.

"Congratulations, I am truly happy for you both." If I knew two people that loved each other as much as they do, they deserved this child. I knew that they mentioned something about trying for a child, and now I could tell she was delighted.

I gave her a quick hug, I had to be extra gentle now and watch my strength. She was now a little more fragile. Then it hit me, I remembered why I came up to the reception area.

"Addie have you seen James today?" It was something that I shouldn't have forgotten. I had a plan that was being drawn in my head and I need James not to know or even think of my intentions.

"Uhh no sir I haven't seen him." She went back to her paper work, but then she began to slow down her work. As if she was rethinking something. "Actually sir, I think he was working with another patient."

"Other patient?" Was there a patient that I didn't know about? Was there one that I had forgotten?

"The New one?" She spoke slowly. I was searching through memories and self memos that I had saved from the past two weeks. But there was a blank; I was told that we vampires have excellent memories. "Didn't Dr. Miller tell you that we had a new patient that was admitted just a day or so ago?"

I shook my head no. "No, Dr. Miller ever mentioned anything to me about a new patient." She mumbled something under her breath about Dr. Miller must been too preoccupied, I didn't even want to know what he was preoccupied by.

"Oh, I guess you were with Ms. Brandon. Her name was very pretty I remember, _Mary Alice._" She dreamily said Alice's name, but I wonder why Dr. Miller didn't even leave a note for me. Addie was back to work on her filing, but then stopped again. "It was such a shame that she committed suicide, I would personally blame the mother, and she looked like she didn't like me either. I will never be like to my child." She placed her right hand on her petite stomach. Soon it wouldn't be so little. I glanced at a clock that was behind Addie's desk, it was six o'clock.

I walked back to the hidden room. It was the final day and Alice should be up and a few minutes or so. I had to sit here and wait. Alice stopped screaming last night; her body had finally succumbed to the venom. Her tired body was now sleeping; this would be the last time she would ever be able to sleep.

Her skin was now the familiar bone white that every vampire had. The teeth inside her small mouth will be coated with our deadly, paralyzing venom that we used to get our prey. She would have some of her human blood inside of her body, which would keep her strong and fast for her first year or two. Her hazel green would now be turned in to our blood red eyes.

I wanted to get her fed and out of here as soon as possible. She deserved a new life that wasn't here, here where James can try and con her in to his plan. Try and con her into his scheme, try to make her like him. It was a cruel, vile person trying to force someone sweet and innocent to commit massive crimes of murder.

James had always wanted that to happen. He told me that one day he will find a coven that will do just that, I laughed, told him that he would be dead soon enough if the ones that are at higher ranks caught sight of someone trying to expose our kind. We were not the ones that people think about in their nightmares. The ones that wear black capes have Transylvanian accents and have pointed fangs. Well our teeth were sharp and we did drink blood but those were the only things we actually had in common.

But what made us different were our morals. He had none, but I did. Now I am starting to question why he is here, working with kids that he'd rather have or breakfast than help. I know I'm here to help them. I figure it is one small deed that I hope over time will add up and save me. From what I'm told many of my kind are not like this, there are only a handful in the world that are like me.

I just wish I wasn't alone in this.

* * *

**Sad to say but the story is almost over :( **

**Can I get at least 10 reviews before I update. And yes I do take flames and you don't have to be a member to review. **


	23. Back again

**So sorry about the long update but I was working. I may have more trouble updating durning the summer, because when school is done I won't have my laptop. But don't fear I will try to still update and I have anouther story in mind. I want to make it sort of a spin off but it will be an OC story and yeah. **

**And the playlist is almost done but you can suggest songs if you want to for the chappies **

* * *

I felt the sharp pain again. Why in the hell was I having these? I knew that someone out in the world –dead or alive- may actually know what is wrong with me. Jasper is still convinced that it was Edwards fault, but he was being lenient about that. Since it was for a good cause -keeping Bella safe form the Volturi and those vampires that always seem to want to kill her- he was not counting that as the main cause. He placed most of the blame on the Volturi for my headaches.

"Alice, are you okay." Jasper's voice had a hidden concern in it. I guess he found out that I was in pain again.

"I'm fine." Lie.

"You're not fine, I think by now I can tell if you're lying." He half smirked. "You know you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." I was getting better at protesting against him, he always muttered something about it being hard to say no to me. "I need to know about my past and how these 'vision headaches' are connected."

"Alright, but if you keep having these headaches please tell me, I can talk to Carlisle and see if there is anything that I can do to help you."

"Thanks Jazz."

He wrapped his arm around my petite waist. We walked that long brick walkway. It was all beginning to fade with the sunlight that was shinning on it. Sand filled in the cranks and also let a few blades of grass help fill in. The lawns were kept in perfecting, the grass al the same length and the same shade of dark green.

The building was covered with ivy that clung onto the bricks. The ivy mixed with a few morning glories that were just beginning to close –it was around noon. The building, I thought would –and should- bring back lost memories, but it didn't. I didn't remember anything. But I did have this sense of apprehension; it was unknown why I had it.

The headaches were starting to creep back. In the back of my mind I envisioned myself walking this same path, but I didn't see Jasper. Instead I saw a woman, she looked like she was in her early 40's, her hair was in a tight bun and she had the same shade of black as my hair color was, maybe a shade or two lighter –I imagine from the sunlight. Next to her was a man, he looked upset and troubled. Again he had my hair color. Then there was a girl, she looked a few years younger than me, long dark hair that was curled loosely. She had a carefree look to her, for some reason I felt a small hatred for her.

I didn't even know these people, but I had a hatred for the older woman and the girl. Then I felt a love for the man, why would I feel that emotion for a much older man. Wait, I know Jasper's like 165 years old but I meant a guy that looks like he is in his 40's, compared to Jasper who looks like he is in his 20's.

It was strange that I would see this normally my visions showed the future; I guess maybe my power is growing and I can now see the past to? Wait was this the past? If it was the past, why would I see this? What would be the porpoise for me to see this?

"Alice, aren't you going to come inside?" Jasper gave me a confused look. Maybe next time I should pay more attention to what is going on.

"Uh yeah," I gave him probably one of the dumbest answers ever. "Thanks." I said quietly.

There was a girl at the receptionist's desk. I though that she would be one of those high end business people that spend endless hours in a cubical typing away at there computer. You know the ones that have high paying jobs and the average 2.5 kids, maybe throw in a white picket fence and a dog. But she wasn't, she looked semi-professional. She was the just the curator for this place. It was kind of like a museum that showed what it was like to be in an asylum.

According to her it would help people learn more about how life was like living here if people could actually feel what was going on. It was a good approach to show why you, yourself would have to be crazy to send someone to and asylum that didn't need to be. Or at least I thought it was a good approach.

"Hi, I'm Amber."

"I'm Jasper and this is Alice."

"Nice to meet you both." She had a warm smile. "So would you like a tour or would you rather prefer to look around yourself?"

I looked at Jasper. I knew this place, somewhat; I really don't think that I would need her to show me around the place. I think I'd rather look around at my own pace. Jasper saw that in my eyes, or at least he told me that a time or two.

"If you don't mind Amber I think we'd like to just look around." Jasper's sweet, irresistible voice didn't make her protest.

"Yes, of course. Most visitors here often like to look around by themselves. They claim that this place is haunted or what not."

Haunted? Well of course it would be, do they know how many people died here? Died horrible, unimaginable deaths?

"Why would you say that it's haunted?" It was the first time I spoke. I partly spun my body around –we were already walking away after she finished talking. Jasper turned his head around, his arm was still resting on my tiny waist. Amber gave me a skeptical look, probably thinking I was crazy or something.

"Well I was told by some people that there are spirits here because of all the unsolved murders and also the fact that so many people that were brought here are more or less trapped, like something is holding them here. I don't know why but these were things I was told, I honestly don't believe it. I haven't witnessed it myself, but some have. Maybe they were lying about it, trying to fool me. But just enjoy your visit and please don't let this bother you." She walked off, I presume back to her office for something.

This was just the information I needed. Maybe if there was a doctor or someone here that treated me, would know why these visions are all of a sudden hurting me. Or maybe why I got them, there has to be a reason why I have these.

"Well you look incredibly happy? Is the pain gone?" Jasper looked pleased that I wasn't in pain.

"It's gone for now, and yes I am incredibly happy I may have found an answer to our, well my problem." I was so excited, I could barley contain myself.

"Well that's good. So what's your answer to your problem?" He sounded a bit concerned when it came to my solution.

My glorious solution to this problem. Don't get me wrong I love my visions, but some times I don't love them. Some times they are more of a burden and now it seems like every time I have one it is usually fallowed by those terrible headaches. Carlisle doesn't even know the answer to what is behind them, and he's a doctor. He's also been a vampire longer than any of us.

"You'll see…." I dragged Jasper off to a very, very large room.


	24. Safety in the woods

**I'm sorry my awsome readers but this chappie came from a bit of writers block. I think I need history class to get my writing Ideas from. Damn and school's over. I really can't wait for breaking dawn to come out, i already pre ordered it and also since I re-realized that the new vampire kisses book is comming out this month I will be addicted to that for a few days hey if i didn't read those you wouldn't have this story **

**Remeber i need R&R really badly **

**Nathaniel's POV **

It was now or never. I had to do this, I had to go up against James. I wish he could have avoided this whole mess if he had only learned how to control his blood lust. I wouldn't have to fight him, maybe even potentially killing him in the process.

This was a fine mess.

I couldn't wait any longer. Sure having Alice by my side would be a great advantage but now with her still asleep that offered no use. I had to hide her, keep her away form James and I had to act fast. I raced in to her room that she had here.

There were only a few of her possessions that she had out. I knew one of them was a book that she had read almost every spare moment that she had. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. I wasn't sure if she would remember anything after she awoke. But it was at least worth a try.

I stuck that note into the book. It was safely hidden form James or anyone else that wanted her. I also grabbed a few of her dresses that she had brought with her. The bag was almost full, that was good it left less traces that would point to her being here. Now to get her somewhere safe was the next thing on the agenda.

In all my years of roaming the world as a vampire I did acquire a few trustworthy friends. One of which did in fact live in the area. The plan was simple.

Keep Alice from James.

Simple but also complex. James was a tracker which meant that no matter what he would eventually find his prey. This was going to prove to be a difficult challenge. Knowing the task was simple enough , but the steps to carry out the plan however began to grow more complex.

Mary was the key to this plans success. If I could , at the very least, get Alice to her safe and sound then I will have completed my mission. I know for a fact that James would surely rip me to peaces. But in some odd way I was okay with that.

I've had a much longer life than most can account for. I was happy with the little good that I had done, and I hope that it will help me with all of the horrible deeds that I had done. Why did human blood have to be a staple for every vampire's diet? Why did you have to kill in order to get that blood? I saw Alice, she was still asleep. I knew soon she would be awake and I would have to explain everything to her.

Everything.

That was a lot to cover, but I would also have forever to explain it all to her. But the very first, and most important lesson, was control over the thirst and how to deal with a newborn. But I had time for all of that later. Now I had to get going, James would be out looking again for me. He has barely seen me and that would lead him to some suspicion.

I scooped up Alice and began to go toward a back door. She was as light as a feather, which made carrying her many times more easier. Which in turn would make running easier. If I had taken my car then James would know I had left and then try to look for my car.

We disappeared into the forest that was near the asylum. The trees and other foliage would provide some much needed cover for our escape. And the trees would only hold our scent for so long, hopefully James doesn't decided to track us before the trees released our scent.

About fifty or so miles away from the asylum there is a cabin. This cabin is well hidden by the trees, and was very hard to find. This is where I would take Alice. I had a friend there, her name was Helen.

Helen was a very sweet person that supposedly owed me a lot. According to her I provided much needed advice for her. I don't really know how she got that conclusion about me, but she was willing to help.

I arrived at her cabin. At my guess it was around midnight, only a few hours to go before Alice was due to wake up. I could hear the sky above me begin to rumble. The tremors of thunder signaled that rain was going to be appearing soon, that and possibly the arrival of lighting.

My prediction was right a second or two later the rain began to our heavily on to the earth. All signs of life in the area retreated to any form of shelter to escape the pouring, cold rain. Helen, thankfully, opened the door as soon as the first drop of rain had hit the dense earth.

"Come in won't you?" She had a soft voice. She was around average height and with dark blond wavy hair the flowed down to the ends of her shoulder blades.

"Is this her?" She was now looking at Alice, who was still asleep.

"Yes, and we have to move as soon as she wakes." The voice I used was more of a command than a statement.

"Why?" I never really knew the exact way to say this to her. She was a sweet woman who meant no harm but this was going to take her by shock, to say the least.

"Look Helen, Alice is in danger. If she isn't taught to control herself she won;t last long. Look at her she is so tiny, she will be a very easy target. And James," I could see her face twisting, she understood what I was talking about. " If James gets a hold of her he will either do one of two things. The first is possibly train her in the way that he feels fit. Or option two is he will kill her on the spot."

Her eyes were swimming in horror when she heard the last statement especially. I could see why. I still have a hard time myself trying to realize how James would even come to the thought of killing her. Alice is very sweet and didn't mean no harm to anyone.

"What's your plan?" Helen spoke up from the long silence.

"Well I was going to have you take her and have you two head north. Then I was going to stay back and fight James."

"But that's crazy, James is a fairly new vampire compared to you. You'll have a difficult time trying to defeat him."

"A little hope Helen?"

"Sorry."


	25. A vision of the past

**Alright I have a few confessions. yes this took like what almost a month, damn that's long. Okay so here they are. **

**One, i'm addicted to this video that I found on youtube called James truth. If you haven't seen it. WATCH IT!! DO IT, right after you read and review this chappie. Honestly i don't think I want to steal James' cookies now. **

**Dos, i'm really not a big fan of Muse. I hope if they do have a twilight theme. It's 'all around me - flyleaf' Lacey is basically singing about them, and God to..., but mostly about twilight I think.**

**Three, I think i've written like one disclaimer throughtout this whole story and were one what chappie 25? has any one else noticed it? **

**Four, so in honor of 25 beautiful chappies this includes that horrible preface i could get up to 100 reviews. that's like 11 more, do it for the story and yes you will get a new chappie. I would give out cookies, but if you watch the video then you will know why I don't do that anymore. **

**five, yes i am one of those few that do enjoy Vampire Kisses and yes I can't wait until Coffin Club comes out. I admit it I wish I was Raven and I wish Jagger wanted to kill me so Alexander, in all his goth glory, would save me. So June 24, don't bother me! I need my goth vampire action. **

**Six, I actually fell in love with Bella and Edward at first, but I feel that other pairings need some love. So yes I do support Alice and Jasper and Emmett who I shall name a kid after...maybe **

**Seven, so why did i do this. Well I had coffee and I can't sleep. And yes there are excerpts from this story and they are in italics. They were important details and well you'll see later. **

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own twilight? **

* * *

I pulled Jasper into the room. Some how it felt familiar but then again it felt new, like I had never been there. The room was large, with it's peeling paint and old tiled floor. There were small, tiny scratches on the floor that looked as if over time someone kept moving a large object that possibly had metal legs. With my super keen sense of smell, I smelt what I thought was faint traces of food. For some reason I also thought I heard ghost laughter, form long ago.

"Alice what are we doing in here?" Jasper was confused. He pulled me around and closer to him, wrapping his arm around my small waist.

"I don't know. Somehow I feel drawn to this place. Please just let me spend five minutes here."

"Alright, I hope it will help."

Jasper let go of me and let me wonder around the room. It was amazing, and I'm not sure why. Something about this room was calling out to me, like it was alive and could speak. I walked over to one of the tables that were unfolded. It looked very similar to the ones that we were used to eating on, or not eating in our case, in the many high schools we had been to.

These were actually made out of wood and not the fake plastic that was disguised to look like it. It was relatively smooth except for the edges that had been roughened due to time and the small holes and grooves that had been shaped from forks and knives, possibly even a few spoons.

Somehow touching that table triggered something. It was like a vision but only into the past. Was that even possible? Jasper was across the room looking out at a window. He then dashed over to my side the moment that I had this 'vision', protectively hovering at my side.

I wanted to respond but I liked this vision. It wasn't bad, no one was in danger and I didn't sense any threat. It felt good, like it was a happy memory.

"_Hi, I'm Susan." She had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen and then she had about shoulder length curly blond hair, the curls seemed to form ringlets sometimes._

"_I'm Tom." He had short dark brunette hair, it was almost black, his eyes were a paler blue compared to Susan's._

"_And I guess that leaves me, Joseph. But you can call me Joe." He was very funny, his personality wanted to make you laugh. His hair wasn't really curly it was more or less wavy. It was a sandy blond that was about two inches or so longer than Tom's, but still much shorter than Susan's. His eyes were a deep hazel color, almost like stone and he had flicks of green in them. It reminded me of rocks that had collected moss on them._

"_I'm Mary Alice, but please call me Alice."_

"_So what were you doing with Dr. Boswell?" Susan was twirling on of her curls._

"_He was showing me around the building." I was picking at my food. I had this feeling that there was something strange in the air. Something that wasn't right here, it seemed that everyone else knew about it too. I wasn't the only one that was immune to his looks._

"_I remember a few months ago a new girl, just like you showed up. I wonder what ever happened to her." Joe was looking over at Tom. Both of the boys had smirks on their faces. Susan's faced twisted into an angry glare, she hit Joe in the arm. "Ow! Suz why did you do that?" He was rubbing his now bruised arm._

"_Don't do that you're going to scare Alice." She scolded; she reminded me a lot of my mother. She would always scold me if I had ever teased Cynthia._

It wasn't like most of the other visions I was used to having. This one was about me, some forgotten memory that I had experienced but forgotten. Then I remembered jasper was beside me. Worried I bet, he's lucky that he is a vampire and worrying yourself is not one of the ways we could died from. I pulled my hand from the table and looked back at him. I smiled and like I planned, that calmed him down.

"Alice..."

"Don't worry Jazz I'm fine. Perfectly fine, but..." I loved doing to this to him every once in a while.

"Alice what is it?" He let out a soft plea that I could hear also a soft growl. I swear he learned the growling form Edward and Emmett.

"It's nothing bad, just..."

"Alice what was it?"

"I had a vision."

"Is this supposed to be anything new? You've had visions before if I recall. Why is this one any different?"

"That's the thing it's similar and different. It's new. This vision was from the past. I think."

"How can you be so sure? It's not like you were there." I fell silent at that last comment. "Oh, were you there?"

"Yes, I think I was there. I saw myself, my clothes were different and my hair...My hair was longer. Jazz my clothes I know I can change. But my hair, maybe dyeing or styling it different yes, but I can't make it grow. Jasper I had to be alive then."

Jasper fell silent along with me. He walked over to the table and examined it. In someways I think since the day we had joined our family. Jasper had been secretly watching Carlise and studying him. I could see that in him, he was pondering the situation and trying to figure out possibilities. I tried the same, but to my avail I found nothing.

"I have a theory."

"Well let me hear it. Because I have no idea what is happening to me." I was open to anything now.

"What if the table had somehow triggered your memory. I mean think about it. People with amnesia can look at things that are familiar to them and that jogs their memory. Maybe in some weird way that worked the same for you."

"Hmm you may be right but I don't know if it will work."

"Just try it."

I again placed my hand down on the table. Nothing. Maybe it was only a one time shot.

"Jasper I have nothing."

"Wait maybe if you try sitting in the same spot you were in, in your vision. Maybe that will help."

I tried to figure out where I was. I marked off the spots that were already assigned and figured out where I was. I sat across form the girl named Susan and right next to Tom. I then pulled out the old chair and waited. I didn't have to wait long before the vision continued.

"_Sorry Alice." He said softly. "But you do have to know that there was actually a girl and he was always around her. I remember I was talking to her before…." He drifted off. Susan looked over at him again, shaking her head no. "You can keep going if you want." I said quietly._

"_Alright. She said that she wasn't supposed to be admitted for another few days. I thought that was odd, but then again I doubt half of the people here need to even be here. But anyways, Dr. Boswell would show her around and he would always be near her. She seemed to like it. I asked her why she was here one day and she said it was because she had these epileptic seizers. Her parents had her admitted because they were afraid to have her at home and thought this would make her better. She wasn't even here for a month when….." He trailed off again. I wanted to find out what happened to this girl. It was like a warning, I don't know how to describe it but it was like this feeling._

"_What happened to her?" I questioned. Everyone at the table had a sad expression drawn onto their faces. Finally Joe took a deep breathe and continued. "Well Alice, they found her lying face down in a bath tub. The coroner ruled her death as accidental drowning." I guess I know now why they didn't want me to hear the story. The room was starting to clear and Dr. Boswell was behind me._

"_Ready for your time with the head doctor?" He rested his hand on my shoulder again. I will always remember that feeling. His hands were cold and hard, like marble._

I awoke form the vision. I now could feel that same fear I felt nearly one hundred years ago when I was in this very spot. I could now give a name to the face that I saw. I now knew that it was impossible that this was a vision from the future. This had to be in the past. There was know why.

He was dead. We killed him years ago. Torn to pieces and burned until there was only a pile of ashes left. I saw it myself. There was no way that James was alive now. Vampires don't raise from the dead, or at least as far as I know.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper's face looked both eager and protective.

"I saw James." I said in almost a whisper. I saw his face shift moods and now he was pissed.

He pushed himself up from the table form which he was lean against it and walked over to the window. Looking out at it like the window could hold some answer to what was going on now. And it couldn't, he knew that and so did I. I knew coming here was a mistake, jasper's now pissed off and here I have no clue what is going on.

I buried my face in to my arms and rested them on the table. Again another vision. Wow three in one day this must be either a good thing or else this could be leading down a very bad and dangerous road. This vision was different but yet in a few ways the same.

"_I thought I was going to be meeting with the psychologist?"_

"_There was a change in plans."_

_We walked down a few corridors in to a room it had two chairs and a table in the middle of the room. I remember the walls were white, and starting to turn yellow because of the rusty lights above us. He motioned me to sit in one of the chairs, and then he walked out of the room. I was alone. He left me alone. After a few minutes the door opened and an elderly man walked into the room. He sat down in the other chair. Looked at his clipboard, then mumbled and scribbled a few things down. Finally after a while he spoke._

"_My dear how are you?"_

"_I'm fine."_

_Just then my head began to hurt. It was like someone was stabbing me or like someone was beating my head. The doctor was now interested to look up from his clipboard. I think he was expecting this to happen, but how?_

_I saw random images of me in a room. I was lying down and bleeding. I felt a fire in me, it hurt so much and it kept increasing. I was getting paler. I could feel my heart weakening as the pain increased. A sweet liquid was in my mouth and coated my teeth. Purple pigments began to smudge under my eyes._

_What was happening to me?_

_I still had my eyes clinging shut with all of my might. The pain that had shot through y head was now lessening. And the tightness in my eyes was loosening and softening. I could feel my eyes getting hot. I knew what was going to happen next. I felt it. The warm tears flowing out of my eyes and down my face._

_My breathing was staggering. I tried to gather myself back together, but with every attempt. I failed. My body didn't want to stop; it wanted to express my tears. What I had just seen I wouldn't blame myself for acting this way. The shear horror that I had just saw was just so unimaginable. How could this have happened? How did this happen?_

"_Are you alright, my dear?" The old man doctor had set his cold stone hand on my shoulder. The coldness numbed my body and helped calm down my body. I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and began the seemingly endless task of wiping my tears from my face._

"_Do you wish to tell me what you saw?" I shook my head no. I wanted to say something, I just didn't want to relive the horror that I had just saw._

"_Very well then." He glanced at his pocket watch. When he flipped it open I could see the light from the room bounce off of the gold watch. It was carved with immaculate swirls that were faintly carved and I could only see the ones that were being reflected by the light. Snap, went the pocket watch. The old man walked me back to my room. The air was very still, very quiet and eerie. When we finally got to my room he held the door open for me._

Who was he?


	26. Sorrow

**So, i'm very very very sorry for not updating. I've been working alot and thenI went to Rapid city for a while and our hotel had horrible internet connection. I tried to upload a few videos on youtube but they wouldn't work. damn internet Then I tried to write this but my mom kept stealing the computer whenever I had a good idea and yeah. **

**I also went to walmart and got breaking dawn. i was going to film my experience but i had a video that I wanted to keep so I couldn't. I will never go to walmart that late at night. There was this group of girls that hated me and they kept screaming throughout the store the minutes left...yeah it was weird. I got kinda mad when I was reading Jacob's part but then I decided to read it anyways. it turned out good thing I did read it cuz thenI wouldn't have understood it. **

**Also I was listening to Flyleaf so yeah that would explain the title, part of that song reminds me of alice and jasper. I don't know why it just does. **

**So I gave you guys a longer chappie. so i hope you like. **

* * *

**Nathaniel's POV**

I was back tracking through the woods, trying to mix her scent through out the woods with one of her shirts. James was one of the best trackers, I'll give him that. But not even the best tracker could find their prey if their prey's scent was mixed. Leading them down different and confusing paths. Hopefully James would be confused long enough for Helen to run away with Alice. But then the nearest town is Biloxi, hopefully Helen would come up with some disguise to hide Alice from her own family.

I was returning back to the asylum. I knew by now James had noticed something wrong. Alice was gone and so was I. That meant only one thing. And it was that James had lost his prey. As a tracker he would do almost anything to avenge that. I knew what it was going to be.

Death

**Helen's POV **

So now he left. I was in charge of this girl that I knew nothing about and above all she was in the final stages of a vampric transformation.

The only thing Nathaniel told me was that she did have family in Biloxi, and to somehow create a disguise for her so she would be less noticeable to the people. He told me to tell her a few things about her human life because like many vampires she would probably forget memories about her human life. Also due to the trauma that she had endured before her getting bit would have something to do with it.

Her hair was beautiful, long, and soft. For an asylum patient it was odd that they didn't cut it. But then of course Nathaniel told me that she was bitten the day she was to be admitted. Looking at her now eased face I have know idea whole in God's green earth would send her to an asylum for having 'visions'. At least she wasn't a clairvoyant and see ghosts or move between the ghost plane and the human plane. Then maybe there would be a need to send her to an asylum.

Her flawless skin was now hard and and smoother than I suspect it was before her transformation. It was that same unnatural pale color that we all shared. It even glistened in the sun, another trait that not many humans would suspect a vampire to have. I could already see her newborn eyes. Blood red and thirsty for her first kill. She will also have to know of her newfound strength and heighten senses, especially her hunting instinct that is brought on because of the thirst.

Alice began to stir from her sleep. That meant she would wake with in the next couple of hours.

I was still not ready for this, I still didn't have a plan on how to deal with this. She was a young girl that was just beginning life, the only reason Nathaniel made her become on of the damned was because of a tracker.

A tracker, was the reason why I had to pace back and forth for the past couple of hours trying to contemplate on why her destiny was planned out this way. But was it?

Was her destiny planned to be this? Part of the damned.

Who would plan this for anyone?

Her eyes fluttered. She was beginning to wake up. That meant she was one of us. She was a vampire. Her heart was no longer beating, her skin was now plan and flawless. Her eyes began to crack open slightly. I could see what looked like rubies instead of eyes partially covered by her eyelids. It was amazing.

I had only heard what happens to vampires during a transformation but had never witnessed it. It was like looking at your baby for the first time. You hear how everyone describes their experiences but when you witness it, it's different but yet the same. In a way your prepared on how you may act but then you haven't been there to experience the emotion that gets caught up in the moment. Then you wonder about the possibilities and about how this happened.

Not all vampires survived the transformation. Most were usually drained and others weren't given enough venom and it caused them more pain for a longer time. Since their bodies were still fragile and they possibly weren't watched over properly they would find away to harm them and cause their heart to stop beating thus ending the transformation and leaving you with a dead human and no vampire. Or else I have heard stories where the vampires were wild and could not control their blood lust to some degree and ended up creating more and more newborns on accident causing _them_ to come.

Volturi.

Just the name would send and invisible cold chill down my dead spine. They would deal with them, mostly killing them all. Whoever in the stages of still being transformed they would be burned. They were helpless and had no defenses what so ever so they had no way of living out of that one. Unless...

If they were one of the very, very few vampires that had a gift. That might be able to save them.

If Alice had a gift then that's maybe why Nathaniel saved her, she was special. She had away of protecting herself, someway of helping herself out eventually. But if she didn't have and help then she would have to learn the rules early and fast. I could still smell Nathaniel's trail but it was growing faint, not because he had been out of the room for hours. But because of the trail he left for James was becoming diluted.

I wish he would have known. I wish I would have told him all of the things that were kept bottled up inside of me for so long. All of the things that I meant to tell him. He was part of me. He was the other half that I needed to survive. It was strange that I felt that way about him. As a human he had a wife and kids, he loved them dearly form all of the stories he had told me. But there was some voice inside inside of me that kept whispering his name. _Nathaniel. Nathaniel. Nathaniel. _

My mind would become filled with thoughts about him. I wanted to be with him forever, I knew that was possible but the part that wasn't possible was the part that said we would be human and together forever. That wasn't even possible, at some point in time for both of us yes but not now.

He was my mate I had to go to him. Find him. Help him. And the more likely outcome die with him.

I was willing to do that though.

I love him.

**Alice's POV about time...**

The fire that had been -or still is I should say, coursing through my veins began to dim. That was weird I felt it intensify like it was just going to keep growing even more and become more and more hotter but it just began to lower it's temperature. I wasn't going to question why or how, just be thankful that it is going down.

When the pain first started it felt like someone -I suppose James, had thrown me into a fire. Thats what I told myself he had drugged me up and threw me into a fire, that's why I felt the burning coursing through my body. But then it felt like stabbing that someone had deliberately set me on fire and apparently I didn't die fast enough so they were going to start and stab me to death.

Prefect.

The perfect way to die and now I had to meet my judgment. I just wish I had let that wonderful dream or vision or what ever it was. I would never get to met my Jasper. His name sent electric pulses throughout my body. Suddenly every vision I ever had of him began to come to me.

_We were outside on a hill or a cliff. Wait it was a cliff. The ocean was splashing back at our faces. I knew this wouldn't happen anytime soon with the clothes that we were wearing._

_I was wearing hot pink shirt that thin pieces of string holding it up and I was wearing these light colored blue jeans that had holes in them. If my mother had ever seen me wearing this I would most certainty get yelled at for this._

_Our skin was the same shade, pale._

_The sun rays were bouncing off of our skin and they burst in to a million little prisms of light. It was like we were made of diamonds or something. But how is that possible. The boy seemed like he was having a good time. It looked so much more different then the last vision I had of him._

_There was a smile on both of our faces._

"_Jasper this is defiantly a good day." I was playing with a piece of grass that was flowing in the breeze. _

"_Actually Alice this is not a good day….This is a great day." He pulled me into his lap and we sat there watching the ocean currents and the waves. _

"_Jasper I love you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After a few minutes we broke away. I was looking in his topaz eyes. He smiled showing off his sparkling teeth. _

"_I love you too Alice." We were kissing again. _

_I had a smile on my face; my life was going to be a very happy one. I actually forgot why I was even trying to have a vision._

It was of us, we are very much in love I can tell and this was the vision I knew I would be happy with him. I knew I would love him back.

"_Alice I don't want you to fight." He said simply. "I want you to take Edward's place in guarding Bella." _

_I stood in protest I didn't want to be judged because of my height, I could fight just as good as anyone else in my family. "Jasper I can fight. Besides Edward will be worried about Bella and I'm sure they would like to be together." _

"_Alice I don't want to loose you. If I lost you then I don't know what I would do." There was another pause "I never want to see you in pain." He gave a small chuckle to him self. "I would do anything to take away your pain." His lips pressed up against mine. "I love you." He said after we ended our kiss. _

_Jasper, that's what the boys name was. But who were the other people that he was talking about? Who exactly were Bella and Edward? And the battle, why would we be talking about a battle when it didn't look like one was going on at the time? But I did know one thing this Jasper, who ever he is, loved me and never wanted me to be in pain._

In this vision I had learned his name and knew he wanted to protect me. I had never had anyone feel that way about me, well from my father obviously but it felt wonderful having someone treat me like that.

I wanted every vision of him to consume me. I wanted his name to engulf me. _Jasper. Jasper. Jasper_.

The fire had now melted down to my fingers and toes. It felt like it was retreating out of my body. Like my body had now only decided to reject it. I started to notice that I could regain some control over my body now. First it was just small movement. Eye movement.

To everyone else opening your eyes is easy. Simple. But it was hard for me to do. It used up a lot of my strength but strangely I regained it back and then some. I thought that was kind of odd. The next thing I noticed was that there was some sort of sweet liquid in my mouth. It tasted so good. It was hard to describe. It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted but then it wasn't too sweet, it was perfect. I could tell my senses had grown sharper. Every scent in the room became more noticeable now. I could smell every little scent that was in the room. It was mostly pine, I assume we were in the woods or something.

I could hear a fluttering sound at first but then it turned into more of a rhythmic beating. My hearing must have also became shaper. What was that sound it sounded so familiar but then so unnoticeable to me. It was a heart beat. But who's? Was it mine?

I cracked my eyes open little by little. The world seemed so much more clearer. But it was dark now, it must have been night. I never knew how dark it really was at night, I wonder if it really was brighter than I thought during the day. I noticed a small source of light that was coming from an unknown source. It was growing dimmer and then also brighter. It was a candle. My eyes shot open now I could only see small portions of the room because it was so dark. It was quiet there too. We had to be in some remote place that was far from a city or even a town

There was someone there, right next to me. She had a worried but also curious expression on her face. She looked like she was fearful of something but what? There was no danger was there? Where was I what world had I been brought into?

"Your awake?" She spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes." I was pretty sure that it was obvious

"Good, now we have to get you ready. Hurry we don't have much time." She was hast and threw me some clothes and ordered me to get dressed. I obeyed her but there was some uneasiness in the air that I couldn't quiet figure out. I walked out into another room that the woman was in. She held a pair of scissors.

"We have to make you less noticeable." She held part of my long hair in her hands. "I'm sorry but it's really for the best."

I sat on a chair that was in the middle of the room. The locks were falling onto the ground she was humming a bright tone.

"What's going on?" I asked in a small voice. I had to know why everything was happening like this.

"Well dear we have to protect you. There is someone that is after you. He is a tracker he wants to...he wants to kill you. Or at least he wanted to. Alice there are some rules that you must obey at all times. No matter what circumstances you have to obey them, you have to keep our secret. Alice you have a lease on life, you have a new life. You are a vampire now. I'm sorry but really you would have died and I'm not sure why you were changed but there must have been some reason behind this. I wish I could tell you about it but I'm sorry I don't have any idea why."

"So I am a vampire?" I was whispering this again. I'm not sure of the response that the woman was looking for. I don't even remember how I got here or what my name was. Did I have a family? If I did then they must have not wanted me and somehow I ended up a vampire.

"Yes. Yes you are. Strangely you don't seem angry. Why?"

"I don't remember anything. What's my name."

"It's Mary Alice. But you hate being called that. You prefer to be called Alice. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes a few. Why do I have to hid? If I'm a vampire do I have to avoid garlic? Mirrors? Holy water? Do I sleep in a coffin? Drink blood?"

There was a small laugh that came from her I could tell she was almost done with my hair. It seemed so much more lighter. I could tell it was shorter because I could barely feel it on my neck.

"Well the tracker maybe after you so that's why we have to have you run and hid. This is why we have to make it so no one will notice you. And no they are all myths. We don't die because of garlic, we have a reflection so the humans don't notice us. Holy water does not burn us, and we do not sleep so a coffin wouldn't be necessary. The only things that will kill us is if someone tears you to pieces and then burns you in to a pile of ashes. We must drink blood. I have heard of a few vampires that drink animal blood and it works perfectly for them. But most of rely on human blood. If you kill to many humans they will notice. Especially if they find a many drained human bodies. Remember if you drink human blood or animal blood you must, MUST drain their blood completely. Although you are a newborn so that may not be a problem. And also another rule is don't make the Volturi mad they will kill you if you make them mad, that is another way we can die. We also have immense strength and can run fast, extremely fast. Maybe even faster than you can imagine. There I think you are done."

She a mirror over to me and showed me. My hair was short, really short. I had many new things to deal with now, many new things to remember but it didn't seem hard to do.

"Well now we have to leave, you have to run. Run north, up to the Midwest, Canada. Anywhere and remember all of the things that I have told you."

I did as she told me to do. I ran as fast as I could and went p north, I don't even know where I was going or where the woman was going off to. I had know idea what was going on but I ran. I knew I had to find him. I had to find the man that I kept seeing. Jasper, I had to find him.

I was a vampire now and the only questions that remained with me now was where was Jasper and was he like me now. Was he a vampire?


	27. Good thing were in an asylum

Dedicated to Tricia Sonen, forever 17in heaven.

This chapter is for Tricia. Tricia was killed in a car accident on August 24. She was traveling down a road when she lost control of her car and it hit a guard rail. She died instantly and didn't suffer. I didn't know her well but she had the kindest heart I have ever seen in someone.

Also I would be writing and posting chapters in school. BUT they gave me a super shitty computer that doesn't even hold a charge so I won't get a new battery until like next Christmas ... if I'm lucky. I even told them this like four months ago when I turned it in.

Then I asked the lady for a loaner but she said 'we don't have any.' then I asked her ' can I get a new battery?' then she looked at me and said 'we don't have any. We ordered some when we ordered the power cords.' 'so when are the power cords coming?' ' well it was supposed to come in the last shipment but they messed up.' 'so when will they get here?' 'when ever the power cords come in.' ' and thats when ?' ' when ever the batteries come in.' ' so what your saying is just deal with it?' 'no, just wait for the batteries come in.' ' I think I'll just deal with it.'

I hate those tech guys... on with the chappie.

Who was he was a great question.

He looked familiar, like he was from a forgotten memory or a dream. No it couldn't have been a dream. I haven't slept in decades.

It had to be a memory. But I thought vampires had an excellent memory, maybe there was something wrong with me. Maybe my visons messed something up in my head. Something that prevented me from seeing my memories.

If they were human then I would understand. Human memories faded easier, most vampires only remember small details of their human lives. Like Edward only remembers a few things from his time as a human, like his parents. And Rose, she remembers much of her human life but they were all violent memories. I knew she never liked them.

Jaspers were centered around the civil war and a few of his family but that was it. Emmett remembered a few from his life but he always said that he had too much fun and nothing has really changed for him, I assume he doesn't bother visiting them.

Carlisle has a few of his father and of the time period that he grew up in. It was so different then everyone else's. Esme's are painful I think, I always see it in her eyes and I knew Jaspers feels it too. I still think she regrets the lose of her baby. But she also has a glimmer in her eyes when she visits them, that's also how she met Carlisle.

I wish I was as lucky as the rest of them. I have none to visit, I had always wondered what led to this. To me becoming a vampire.

I moved across the room. Jasper followed me with his eyes. They were filled with concern and impatience. He wanted to get out of here and I knew that. But I couldn't leave. It was like the room was pulling me in.

Like invisible chains were keeping me here and I couldn't break free, I didn't want to break free.

"Alice, we have to leave...now!" I could tell he wanted to get out of here, there was a sharpness in his voice.

"No, I can't please Jasper not now. A little longer."

"No were going, now." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along. I was much smaller than Jasper was. Even though we both have vampire strength, it didn't matter. He was still to strong for me. If I hadn't been so preoccupied I could have seen this, I should have seen this.

But there was one little catch that Jasper hadn't even thought of. I was smaller than him.

That was my advantage. I squeezed my hand out of his and ran as fast as I could. Now I focused on Jasper I could see his every move.

I saw that he was following me around the corner, there was also a hall of doors around that corner. There was my advantage. Two of the doors were slightly open and the rest were shut. I ran to the end of the hall and pick one of them. AsI ran past the open doors I slammed them shut, I saw that it will throw Jasper off.

I hated to do that to him, but something was wrong. Something was different about him and I had to find out. How could the man I love turn on me. He would never grasp my wrist that hard or even drag me, like I was some animal on a leash that wasn't moving fast enough.

The room was about medium size. There was a bed that was pushed against a wall and a night stand with an old oil lamp. It was simple, and again very familiar. On the other side of the room there was an old wooden dresser. Then something caught my eyes.

It was sticking out of the wall near the dresser. It was a door handle, a closet. Why was there a closet in an asylum?

My small pale fingers wrapped around the handle.

It was muffled voices. I heard voices.

Voices coming from a closet were not normal. I opened it and there was nothing. There was a metal pole that was suspened between the walls and a few old wire hangers hanging of off it. The hangers were still swinging from when I opened the door. There was nothing in there. It was just a closet.

"Well this was pointless." I said quietly to no one. Oops, Jasper could hear her.

"Alice I know your in here. Please dear don't run." Jaspers voice wasn't the sweet loving man she had known. This was someone else. But how?

"Shit."

"Alice really do we have to make it so hard. Come on and just come to me." Damn that vampire hearing, now I know why Bella hated it when she was a human. Maybe I should apologize to her when I get back.

The knob the the room began to turn. I quietly shut the door to the closet. It was a small and crammed. There was no hiding space available. Jasper would find her, that wasn't good. Jasper had it planned out many many ways to harm her. That only a vampire could harm another vampire. But it wasn't Jasper, he wouldn't do this.

Jasper was sweet to her. He would go to the ends of the earth for her. He would even sacrifice his own life for her.

There was another door. It was very well hidden, and if it wasn't for her vampire heightened sense then she probably wouldn't have noticed it. It was another room. But where did it lead?

I didn't care at this point all I knew was I had to run from the man I love. I quickly pulled open the door and squeezed through a small opening that I had made for myself.

The room was ancient, and dark. I could smell ancient blood. It was human.


	28. My twisted fairy tale

**okay first......DON'T KILL ME **

**but i had to find away to make jasper mad then i finally noticed that, that's NEXT chapter i have to do that............yeah i need more sleep....stupid school.**

**Oh and my new class that i write too much in is physics, somehow i have absolutly no idea what we are talking about and i still have an A....go figure **

**Also the movie was AWSOME. I went with a few friends and when we got to the theather we found like ten other people we knew and lets just say we sat in teh Estilline section at the brooking theather. If you live in Brookings SD then yeah i was there. We had to convince one of my friends, who loves jacob, that Jasper and Emmett were funny in the movie. So when it got to the kitchen scene and everyone saw emmett wave with the knife she started laughing. **

**Then there was the baseball scene, since we had all played softball together, we sorta worshiped this scene and yeah Jasper has awsome batting skills. **

**Now I can't wait for New Moon to come out.**

Also if I mess up anything in this chapter please don't scream at me, jeze i've already had one person do that and yeah i researched it and YOU were wrong, you can kindly mention it to me.

[alright i'm going to post this, the lights in the libarary are making my feet look pink]

* * *

I kept looking for the man called Jasper, but it was hard to find him because I had no idea where he was at. I knew I was still in Mississippi, and I had a feeling that he was close by but he wasn't here. I still have no idea why I'm looking for him, what answers does he have for me?

I tried to force a vision. Some how since I became a vampire they were stronger, they were easier to read in a sense. But still no one had given me any answers to my new life. The lady, Helen said there was a man that did this to me; it must have been that old man that looked so protecting of me. I she called him Nathaniel; I think he was doing this to protect me from that other man that liked me. He looked much younger than Nathaniel did.

_I was in a restaurant in a city. There were cars outside; they were very different than any I had seen before. The rain was beating down on the windows; there were a few people that came inside the restaurant. One in particular caught my attention. He was tall, much taller than me; he had long honey blond hair that was soaking wet. He looked really confused, like he shouldn't be here but he was somehow drawn here, probably the same way I was._

_I was sitting on a stool that could spin. I spun it around and the man walked over to me. I looked into he eyes and they were a deep blood red, but they still looked soulful. Pictures started to fill my mind and I knew right in front of me was the man that had kept me waiting all of these years. This was my Jasper. _

"_You kept me waiting for a long time."_

"_I'm sorry ma'am." He ducked his head like a good southern gentleman. _

_I ran up to him and he held me in his arms. We sat at an empty table that was secluded, and talked. We talked for hours. The place had closed, so we took our conversation else where. _

**Many years later …………………**

I was walking around the town looking for the diner; I had to hurry because I could see the thunder heads start to pile up. That meant we were due for some rain. The thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain started to fall. Every human either ran into their car, or ran into a building or opened their umbrella's to shield themselves from the rain.

Like every other human that was in the area, I looked for shelter. Even though I couldn't feel the rain, or the apparent cold that everyone else could feel, I still acted like I felt it. My hair was dripping wet, and it began to stick to my skin, I didn't mind it. But there were humans in the half empty diner so I acted like it.

I walked over to the counter and the waitress there looked at me. She looked to be probably in her mid thirties. Her copper hair was put up into a bun. She looked to be about 5'5 or maybe 5'6, she was slender.

"Dear are you lost?"

"No ma'am, I'm actually waiting for someone. I hope they show up."

Her smile was warm. "Well you are more than welcome to stay here and keep warm." She left me alone at the counter while she went to go and serve some new costumers.

I looked at the clock. It should be any minute now. My legs were freely swinging in the air. I was so excited; I couldn't wait to meet him. A few minutes later the bell on the door rung. There was a man walking in. He was slender but he looked muscular, he had that long honey blond hair that I dreamt of. And the look that was on his face, it was the same looked that I had seen in m vision.

The looked that said I shouldn't be here. But yet he couldn't stay away from this place, he was drawn to it too. I hopped off of my stool and walked up to him. His hair was dripping wet from the rain and some of it was plastered on his forehead. I looked up into his eyes and they were a deep crimson red. This man was my Jasper, the one I had waited for, for so long.

"You kept me waiting for a long time."

Everything was just as I saw in my vision. He ducked his head and said, "I'm sorry ma'am."

There was a new feeling inside of me. It was all of the romantic feelings, lust, love, wanting, everything. The minute I touched his hands they became more powerful. A smile grew on his face, and everything in life seemed perfect. We sat down at a secluded table and talked. We talked about everything.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, what is your name?"

I hesitated for a moment.

"Um...Alice."

He laughed slightly. "What you have no last name?"

"No, I don't remember anything about me being human. I was just old my name and what I am."

He chuckled again. "Well I'll tell you a little about me then some of the rules about being a vampire."

"I was born in Texas and when I was 17 I joined the confederate army, I lied about my age and said I was 20. They bought it. I worked hard getting higher in the ranks and by the time I actually was 20 I became a Major in the army. But in 1863 that was also my last year as a human, I was changed by another vampire named Maria. I lived with her and a few other vampires for decades. I was there to train and….kill newborn vampires. I had left that life style years ago, to join Peter and Charlotte. But I felt an energy say that wasn't the life style meant for me. I had to find that person that belonged to me and I think she is standing right here beside me."

The diner was starting to clean the tables and wipe off the counter tops. I knew now that they were closing. Jasper and I left the diner and walked out in to the fresh air. It was still moist out but the rain had long since past. It was night out and the stars shined bright against the dark back ground. I held on to his hand and we walked.

"So I told you a little about me. Now what about yourself?"

"I don't really know anything about my human life. I know I woke up in Mississippi but I'm not sure where. It was dark out and when I was leaving the town there was a sign that said I was there. My whole past is like this dark void, it looks empty but I know there is something there."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled brightly. "Don't worry I'll help you find out about your past." He leaned in and kissed me. His hard lips pressed up against mine ever so passionately. The stars in the sky seemed to dance around us; everything seemed right in the world now. I had found my true love. Sadly though, he pulled away. We walked out of town and we were now walking where ever the road led us.

"So you were going to tell me about being a vampire?"

"Well, Newborns are amazingly strong and lethal but they don't have much skill and that's their down fall. There aren't many rules with our kind, just one and it's pretty obvious. Don't expose us to humans. If you do then you have to answer to the Volturi, are a group of powerful vampires that enforce to rules. I've never encountered them myself but I've heard stories. And that burning in the back of your throat, well that's what a lot of us refer to as, thirst, but I'm sure you already guessed that, you've been a vampire for how long?"

"Um…well it's what 1948. I think about 28 years or so."

"Then I'm sure you know everything that you will ever need to know now."

He pulled me closer to him. This was like any little kids fairy tale. Where the girl dreams she's a princess and just out of the blue her knight in shining armor or prince charming comes and sweeps her off her feet. Then of course the hop onto the knight or prince's white horse and ride off into the sunset and get married and live happily ever after.

Well this was kind of like it. Except I wasn't trapped in a tower or being tortured by some evil witch or anything. Instead I was sitting in a half empty diner while it was raining out and there out of the blue he walks in and we talk. Hours later we kiss and now were walking hand in hand and just following the road to where ever it will take us.


	29. and now everything is clearer

**Well this maybe alittle hard to understand but just go with it. I love the upernatural and yes I do love ghosts. I have to admit i first got the idea of this chapter from anuther story that i am currently writing in my notebok. So far its like 40 pages of hand written notes and chapters that i will probably post when ever I have time I have a few chapters on here but it's not completly edited or finished yet. **

**So did I mention that this story is almost over. I think after this i'm going to be finishing my vampire academy one and then probably start anouther vampire kisses one because I kinda promised them but i'm going to continue to write my other twilight one and also a morganville one too. About the morganville one, for who ever has read the books, lets just say things get crazy and we all kind of expected this to happen between shane and claire **

**Well review and i will see you tomorrow **

* * *

The room it smelled like blood. It was human blood. It was faint but it was still blood and I was supposed to feed only on animals. I crept further and further into the secret passage that was in the closet. There were stone walls that looked like they could have came out of a medieval castle that was centuries old.

The stones looked worn, probably from age. But there were scratches and large dents and even small holes that ate up the stone. I could hear Jasper just entered the room and I knew that wasn't the same Jasper I love and married. This one was different; it was like he was possessed by something. Wait that was it he must be possessed by something, or even someone.

But that stuff would happen, it couldn't. That stuff was just myths and legends, but of course vampires do fall into that category and I'm a vampire so I guess ghosts possessing you could be possible. I quietly ran further away from Jasper. I don't think he would guess to look here but if the spirit that is inside him is controlling him than he might. I turned around to see if Jasper was coming, and he was. I heard him open the closet door and then break down the doorway that hid the passageway. Suddenly there was a hand that rested on my shoulder. I turned around and there was nothing there.

"Shit, who's there?" There was no one. Suddenly there appeared before me was a man, he ha strong facial features but his hair seemed liking it was starting to grey before he was changed into a vampire. His clothes resembled something from the early twenties and he had on his long white doctors' coat, his whole self looking watered down. His already pale skin looked almost translucent. But he looked familiar, very, very familiar.

"Alice, take my hand, hurry." He extended his right hand out to me. Here was this ghost and he wanted me to take his hand, is that even safe? I heard Jasper come closer to me; his foot steps were loud now.

"Alice, dear please don't do this." His voice sounded like Jasper and he looked like Jasper but his only flaw was that he didn't act like Jasper.

I quickly grabbed the ghosts hand and suddenly my head began to hurt. This was probably worse than a migraine, or at least I'm told, but vampires don't get headaches and the certainly don't get migraines.

"Alice, are you alright? It's your head again isn't it?"

"How…..how do you know my name and how do you know my head hurts?"

"I'm sorry, well let me introduce myself. My name is Nathaniel. And I know you because I was the one that made you into a vampire. Your head hurts because when you were human you would have visions and usually before them your head would hurt."

"Okay….but why did you turn me into a vampire?"

"It was to protect you from another one, one that took a very special interest in you and he worked here."

I suddenly remember the video that I saw while Bella was in the hospital. "James? You mean James wanted to kill me?"

"Yes how do you know him?"

"Well he tried to kill my sister-in-law and few years ago."

"Well James was an excellent tracker. He was here in the spirit world but he found a way out and he is now in this man." He pointed to Jasper. Jasper's face was fierce. I knew he was trying to fight James off but he couldn't, he needed me.

"You have to save Jasper, he's my life. He's my everything."

"Don't worry we will save him now I will need your help."

His plan sounded kind of simple. He wanted Jasper to fight harder; he said that the spirit inside of him was probably James trying to get revenge. He somehow had gotten to Jasper and now he was going to make Jasper suffer. It reminded me of what Victoria wanted to do to Edward, when she wanted to kill Bella because we had killed James.

Apparently James was mad that I got away and when he realized who I was, when we were killing him, he got mad and wanted revenge. So he was going to make Jasper suffer by having Jasper attack me and try to kill me, so I would leave and then somehow James would try to kill me. Really the plan was dumb and was poorly thought out, but I guess James was mad that Bella and I were the only ones that escaped him.

We both came out of the spirit world and there was Jasper. His smile wasn't the sweet one that I had always seen. It was instead this evil one that just seemed so out of character for him. There was a hint of Jasper still left; I could see it in his eyes. The emotion I had was fear, and it was of him. That had to be hurting him so I tried my best and put on a strong face.

"James you have to get out of Jasper now! He didn't do anything to you!" I tightened my hands and formed fists "You don't want him you want me instead."

James, well in Jasper's body, lunged forward trying to attack me. He made contact with my body and pinned me against a stone wall. He tightened his grip on my throat and pushed me hard against the wall.

"Do you really want to fight me? Your mate is actually quiet strong; I'm surprised that he doesn't look like it. Instead he looks like he's hurt, weak, and pathetic."

"No, no, no, he's not weak. Jasper is strong, stronger than you will ever be." Then something clicked in my head, Jasper's gift. He once told me how strong he had to be around people, he could feel everyone's emotions and it was hard for him to handle sometimes. What if Jasper could let James feel his gift? What if he could make James feel all the pain of everyone of his victims? A small smile grew on my face. James noticed and pressed me harder against the wall, by now it was like I was sinking into it.

"What do even have to smile about, death?"

"Something like that, you do know about Jasper's gift right?"

He looked at me with a blank look on Jasper's face, but Jasper's eyes twinkled for a split second. Jasper knew about the plan and I'm guessing he let James feel all of the emotions. It was sort of supernatural after that.

I could see James had finally come out of Jasper's body and now he was standing before us. Jasper blinked back into reality and he realized what he was doing. His hand was still clutched against my throat.

"Alice," He gently let me go and held me in his arms. He kissed me profusely, it was like a parent after they had lost their child and now they had found them. "Alice I am so sorry. I was trying to get control but….I'm sorry."

"Jasper it's alright. It wasn't you, so you have nothing to be sorry about. Now James," He was behind us. He was still wearing the last outfit I remember him being in before we ripped him to shreds and burned him. Only like Nathaniel his features were faint, they were watered down. "There is someone that wants to see you."

Nathaniel appeared behind James and he threw him in to the air and James disappeared. It was starting to get really weird; all of this supernatural stuff was really starting to get weird. Nathaniel disappeared right after James did. For a second I thought I saw a woman stand by Nathaniel's side, and she looked pissed.

"Alice, are you okay." It was Jasper's sweet gentle voice. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"I'm fine Jasper; I think everything is fine now."

Actually it really wasn't, it was fine to the point where we were okay but I still didn't know anything about my past. Well I knew some things but that information was really vague. We walked out of the passage and into the room.

"I remember that I always hated this room, it was too noisy at night and I guess I know why now."

Jasper looked at me as if I had two heads. "What?" I said he was still looking at me weird but there was a smile on his face.

"Didn't you just hear yourself; you said you remember why you didn't like this room. How did you know that this was your room?"

"Now I can remember, but it's only bits and pieces. I remember my sister, my parents, my grandmamma, and everything. It's faded but I think it's because they have been locked up for so long."

We were just going to leave when once again Nathaniel showed up. He was standing in the doorway. "After your father died they had your things brought here. He kept them you know, he really cared about you. We, Helen, your father and I, kept them hidden from the humans. They are things from your past and since you still own them you may take them if you wish."

"Thank you, for everything."

He became lighter and then he disappeared altogether after a few seconds. Jasper and I gathered all of the things. They were neatly packed into boxes that were covered in dust, due to being in storage for so long. I begged Jasper to race home so I could open all of the boxes and see what was inside of them.


	30. Better days

**So guess what? this is the last chapter. **

**I came up with the plot line waaaaaay before breaking dawn so just pretend that BD didn't happen. For some of you that maybe a good thing and others well yeah......just read the story and i don't want dumb flames that say 'where's nessie' or dumb stuff like that. **

**Umm any Q&A I can answer in the next chapter, if I have any just PM or review. **

**The playlist is comming and it was almost done but my dumb school computer deleted all but five songs when I was putting everything on my jumpdrive so yeah i'm mad. **

**Reviews would make my day so much better, considering I couldn't get lunch today because I had to have a little talk with the police cuz some idiot hit my car in the school parking lot and lets just say it was their fault and I have two very mad parents..........moral of teh whole story, don't let idiots drive if they are speeding down the wrong way and then don't stop for an accident and then don't even stop for a parked car.**

I don't own this, i do own a banged up Grand Am that needs a vist to the auto shop

* * *

When we got home it was like we had been gone for years instead of a few days. We had to tell everyone our story almost as soon as we pulled into the driveway. I do admit that you kind of had to be there to actually get what was going on but I think they got the idea of what actually happened. In this family it was really hard to keep things a secret. I think the reason why I couldn't see alot of my visions and they were my memories that were comming back and they caused my visions to be wacky and therefore Edward had a hard time reading my mine.

"So are you saying our kind really do have souls?" It was Carlisle, he had made a theory that we did have souls and I guess now he was right.

"Well we have to, how else could have James overshadowed Jasper." Carlisle looked like he was thinking; probably of what else he could prove right. "Also I think I'm starting to get my memories back."

"Is that possible?" It was Esme, she sounded both worried and overjoyed. I'm not sure why she was worried? Probably because I was like one of her very own children and that's what parents do, worry about their kids.

"Well I'm not entirely sure, it is possible. Like with amnesia, they forget everything but in most cases it will eventually come back." Carlisle I guess had now found a new theory to explore.

"Well the man who changed me gave me these boxes to have, he said that held everything from when I was human and it might help with me remembering everything."

In about two seconds all of the boxes were unloaded from the car and they were neatly stacked into towers against the wall. I picked one of them and opened it up. The contents were ancient but they seemed really familiar. There was a stuffed rabbit that had on a dress with a floral pattern. There were also a few porcelain dolls, some had little hats and a few had beautiful thick ringlets that framed their face.

There were a few small dresses that I presume were mine and there was also a book. It was dusty and old. I opened it and it was a copy of Dracula, I think I remember reading this while I was in the asylum. There was even a fabric book mark in the place that I stopped. But there was a note that was stuck in there too.

_Alice, _

_I don't know what possessed your mother to put you in that asylum but I'm sorry. I tried to get you out of there but I'm sorry it didn't work. I love you so much and I still don't know why a sweet loving young lady as yourself had to be put in here. They were just headaches that caused those strange visions, sending you there was a horrible thing and I'm sorry. I will always love you. _

_your loving father_

My own mother did that? I skimmed through a few of my old diaries and it was true. She favored Cynthia more than me. But I didn't care. As far as I knew the true mother, I can only remember and not even compare my real mother to, is Esme. Esme is sweet and loving with all of us. So I just thought of her as my real mother, just simply thought that if my real mom didn't want me that it was okay I loved my adopted one.

We spent countless hours opening boxes and just looking through everything. Esme would keep saying how she remembered she had something similar when she was a little girl. And Edward would comment at the photos that were in there. In one it had me, I think, but I had wonderful long hair. And then there was someone that was a few inches taller than I was, her hair was long but it was also a little bit lighter than mine. Neatly written at the bottom was, _Mary Alice and Cynthia._ We were in white frilly dresses with ribbons in our hair.

"Alice was that you when you were a child?"

"Yeah I think so Rose. It has my name on it but I didn't realize that I was that short compared to my little sister."

Rosalie and Bella were looking through some of the old faded photos that were in the box. Emmett was moving more boxes off of the stack that was against the wall and setting the down on the floor. Every box was different, some held old photos, some old clothes that I probably had when I was younger and then some had old toys. There was one box that was left against the wall. Emmett was about to move it but I told him to leave it.

I carefully ripped off the old tape and looked inside. They were things that I had when I was in the asylum. It ha old clothes and photos of me from when I was in there, it looked like they were sneaking around taking pictures of me. That was kind of creepy but there was also something else, there was a letter, the paper had changed color and now resembled a sort of beige color and the ink was not as bright black as you would expect.

_Dear Alice, _

_I am deeply sorry that you had to become this, but it was the only way to protect you from him. I caught him numerous times taking pictures of you, I am sorry about that and I think you deserve them. But your talent, your visions I think may be very useful for you once you become a vampire. I really do hope that you find your mate. _

_-Nathaniel _

So it was to save me. There was another old diary; the first page was dated in 1919. So I guess this held everything about my life in the asylum. It held part of my past. But I looked back at my family. I couldn't open it. I was already getting part of my memory back, piece by piece. I set the book back into the box and decided that if I was meant to remember that than I would eventually. Now I had my family and we could make memories together.

Later on that night Jasper and I decided that we should go hunting, which we did but we didn't really go hunting for that long. We just caught a few deer and that left plenty of time for us to relax. Jasper took my hand and we began to run.

We were outside on a hill or a cliff. Wait it was a cliff. The ocean was splashing back at our faces. There was a sunset out and the colors were amazing: yellows, purples, and reds. They all melted together.

I was wearing hot pink shirt that thin pieces of string holding it up and I was wearing these light colored blue jeans that had holes in them.

Our skin was the same shade, pale.

The sun rays were bouncing off of our skin and they burst in to a million little prisms of light. It was like we were made of diamonds or something. But how is that possible. The boy seemed like he was having a good time. It looked so much more different then the last vision I had of him.

There was a smile on both of our faces.

"Jasper this is defiantly a good day." I was playing with a piece of grass that was flowing in the breeze.

"Actually Alice this is not a good day….This is a great day." He pulled me into his lap and we sat there watching the ocean currents and the waves. He was right it was amazing, our little adventure was amazing and we learned a lot about each of us

We had a great family who welcomed us back with open arms and if Jasper and I wouldn't have found them all those years ago them none of this would have happened. I still remember that day too.

"_Jasper I think their house is over here." We ran through the forest and there was a secluded house that had trees all around it. There was a flower bed that had beautiful flowers of every kind and color. There was a man with blond hair and a woman with caramel like hair, they saw us coming and Jasper sensed that they were nervous about us. _

"_We don't mean you any harm, we promise." Jasper's voice had a calming effect and everyone felt it. _

"_I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme." _

"_This is my wife Alice and I am Jasper Whitlock, sir." _

"_Please call me Carlisle." _

"_Carlisle I had a vision about us being part of your family. We both don't like the lifestyle that we already have so would it be okay if we join your family?" _

"_Yes, we have plenty of room. But you know there are three others in our family." _

"_Yes I know. Emmett is the muscular one. Rosalie is the blond woman that is Emmett's wife and Edward is the other boy here. I've already had visions about them too._

"_Well then welcome to our family." Carlisle led us inside to the house and into his family. _

"Jasper I love you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After a few minutes we broke away. I was looking in his topaz eyes. He smiled showing off his sparkling teeth.

"I love you too Alice." We were kissing again


End file.
